One Piece, wir kommen!
by Gwedhwen
Summary: Drei Mädchen aus unserer Welt landen auf mysteriöse Weise bei Ruffy. Natürlich sind Abenteuer in dieser unbekannten Welt vorprogrammiert
1. 01

Disclaimer: Alles gehört Eiichiro Oda (Leider! *g*)

Anmerkung: Diese FF ist von meiner Freundin, aber ich stelle sie hier online, weil ich sie sehr gut finde*g* (Sie hat's mir natürlich erlaubt^_^)

~One Piece~

„Eiichiro Oda ist hier? In dieser Stadt? Nee oder? Du willst uns doch verarschen!", Amy und Sophie konnten es Beccy einfach nicht glauben.

„Doch er ist hier! Ich habe ihn mit eigenen Augen gesehen! Verwechslung unmöglich! Ich habe ihn bei der Stadtführung entdeckt", beteuerte Beccy bereits zum hundertsten mal. Schweigen breitete sich plötzlich zwischen den Dreien aus. 

„Denkt ihr auch, was ich gerade denke?", Sophie sah ihre Freundinnen unternehmungslustig an. 

„Wenn du an das denkst, woran ich denke, ja", Beccy grinste, „er hat ein Zimmer im Stadthotel."  Kaum war das ausgesprochen, machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Stadthotel, schließlich mussten sie das ausnutzen. Wann würde ihnen so etwas schon noch einmal passieren? Das Eiichiro Oda in dieser langweiligen Kleinstadt war, grenzte sowieso schon an ein Wunder.

„Und nun?", fragte Sophie entmutigt, als sie vor dem Stadthotel in der Altstadt standen, „Reinspazieren und ihm einen Überraschungsbesuch abstatten wird wohl kaum möglich sein."  Beccy zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte sich auf die gegenüberliegende Mauer. 

„Vielleicht erst mal überlegen, wie wir als nächstes vorgehen wollen, was meint ihr?" 

„Vielleicht abwarten, bis er herauskommt?", Amy gefiel der Gedanke, einfach da rein zu marschieren, nicht so sehr.

„Vielleicht hast du Recht", und auf ein Zeichen von Eiichiro Oda wartend saßen sie da und malten Luftschlösser in die Luft.  

~*~*~*~

Doch es geschah nichts für zwei satte Stunden. Langsam wurden sie unruhig und ihr Hintern begann, seinen Tribut für diese unbequeme Mauer zu zahlen.

„Wann kommt er denn endlich? Lange halte ich es nicht mehr aus!", Sophie stand seufzend auf und begann auf und ab zu gehen. „Irgendwann muss er doch mal rauskommen oder wieder hineingehen."  

„Setz dich wieder hin, du machst mich noch verrückt mit deiner Herumrennerei!", Beccy blickte genervt drein. „Noch eine halbe Stunde, okay?" 

Sophie tauschte mit Beccy einen ärgerlichen Blick aus und setzte sich wieder. „Okay, aber danach machen wir uns vom Acker, so langsam wird es langweilig." Wieder saßen die Drei nebeneinander auf der unbequemen Mauer und beobachteten das Geschehen vorm Hotel. Weitere fünfzehn Minuten geschah nichts. 

Doch gerade als Sophie erneuert unruhig auf und ab zu gehen begann, öffnete sich die Tür des Hotels und ein kleiner, sportlich gekleideter Mann trat hinaus und schaute suchend in Richtung Hauptstraße. Beccy versetzte Amy und Sophie einen Stoß in die Rippen: „Da, das ist er!" Sofort sprangen die Mädchen auf und liefen auf ihn zu. Doch bevor sie ihn erreicht hatten, stieg der in ein Taxi und fuhr davon. 

„Mist!", rief Beccy und ließ ihre Hand auf den Betonpfeiler niedersausen, der praktischerweise in ihrer Nähe stand. „Um ein Haar verpasst! Chance vertan. Wer weiß, ob er morgen überhaupt noch hier ist."  

Sophie ließ enttäuscht ihren Blick über die Straße schweifen. „Schöne Scheiße, dabei waren wir so nah dran." Amy sagte gar nichts, sie schien sich mehr für den Gehweg zu interessieren. Beccy und Sophie warfen ihr einen fragenden Blick zu, doch Amy reagierte nicht, sondern bückte sich und hob einen kleinen hölzernen Gegenstand auf. Neugierig traten Sophie und Beccy näher. Es stellte sich als Anhänger heraus, er war kreisrund und hatte viele verschiedene Objekte hineingeschnitzt. Bei genauerem Hinsehen erkannte man, dass es sich um gewaltige Schiffe und wogende Wellen handelte.

„Ich wette, das gehört ihm, Eiichiro Oda! Guckt, hier ist die Stelle, an der er ungefähr eingestiegen ist", vermutete Sophie abenteuerlustig. 

„Ich verstehe", Beccys Augen leuchteten auf, „wir haben natürlich die Pflicht, es ihm zurückzubringen."  

„Wenn es ihm gehört", warf Amy ein und fröstelte, „und wenn, ich glaube kaum, dass der Anhänger so wichtig ist." 

„Versuchen kann man's ja wohl mal, oder?", Sophie gab ihrer Freundin einen Stups in die Rippen, „Sei nicht immer so pessimistisch!" 

„Okay, okay. Versuchen können wir's", Amy gab nach, wenn Sophie und Beccy es so wollten, Bitte Schön, „aber lasst uns nicht die ganze Zeit hier rum sitzen. Is' ziemlich ungemütlich." 

„Weichei!", Sophie verschränkte die Arme, „wäre dir das Eiscafé um die Ecke recht oder sind die Stühle zu hart für deinen zarten Hintern?" 

„Ähm... ich bin dafür, dass wir da hingehen!", Beccy hakte sich bei den beiden unter und marschierte los, „die Stühle sind okay und für meinen leeren Magen findet sich mit Sicherheit auch etwas!"

„Ich nehm ein Milchshake und...", Beccy blätterte wild in der Bestellliste, „und eine Waffel!" 

„Kommt sofort!", erwiderte der Kellner höflich und schloss die Bestellungen. 

„Deinen Appetit müsste man haben...", Sophie lehnte sich seufzend zurück, „und das Geld, um sich ein Eis zu kaufen." 

„Sag bloß, du bist schon wieder Pleite?", Beccy konnte sich ein schadenfrohes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. 

„Ja, bin ich. Und? Ich komm auch ohne zurecht!" 

„Das will ich sehen", mischte Amy sich ein und grinste, „spätestens morgen pumpst du deine Mutter an, wetten?" 

„Wetten das nicht?", Sophie richtete sich herausfordernd auf, „wetten?" 

„Nein, ich wette nicht", Amy griff nach der Bestellkarte, „zudem bin ich auch pleite."

„Einmal Milchshake und eine Waffel", der Kellner tauchte plötzlich auf und servierte Beccy ihr Mahl, „haben die Damen sonst noch einen Wunsch?" Sophie winkte ab und der Kellner verschwand. 

„Sollten wir uns dieses Ding nicht mal genauer anschauen?" 

„Von mir aus", Beccy stöberte in ihrer Hosentasche und legte nach längerem Suchen den Holzanhänger auf den Tisch. „Da ist er."

„Sieht irgendwie aus wie aus einem Ramschladen, wenn ich ehrlich bin", Sophie beäugte es von allen Seiten, „irgend so ein Billigteil, vielleicht sein Glücksbringer." 

„Hey, guck mal da", Amy zeigte auf einen Punkt am Rande, „da sind Buchstaben." Neugierig rückte auch Beccy näher. 

„Ein O und ein P, wenn ich mich nicht irre." 

„O und P. One Piece?" 

„Kann sein. Ich weiß es nicht."  

„Soll wahrscheinlich für One Piece stehen, vielleicht inspiriert ihn das zum Schreiben, oder auch zeichnen."

Lächelnd lehnte Beccy sich zurück: „Sollten wir uns nicht mal langsam nach Hause begeben? Es ist schon fast 20 Uhr." 

„Ich glaube schon. Sonst geben meine Eltern noch eine Vermisstenanzeige auf", Sophie und Amy erhoben sich. 

„Halt, halt!", schmatzte Beccy mit vollem Mund, „wartet gefälligst, bis ich aufgegessen habe!" 

„Iss schneller!", kam es augenblicklich zurück und Beccy verdrehte die Augen. „Ich mach ja schon." 

Während die Sonne am Himmel verschwand, trödelten die Drei durch die Altstadt nach Hause. Die Sonne war verschwunden und hatte dem sternenklaren Nachthimmel Platz gemacht. Stolz prangte der Vollmond da oben, umgeben von Millionen und Abermillionen von Sternen. 

„Wo ist der große Wagen? Ich sehe ihn nicht!", angestrengt starrte Sophie in das Gewirr von leuchtenden Punkten, „wo soll der sein?"

„Na da!", Amy zeigte auf einen gewissen Punkt, den Sophie beim besten Willen jedoch nicht erkennen konnte, das einzige was sie sah, waren Punkte, die leuchteten. „Kannst du ihn erkennen?" 

Beccy schaute auf. „Was?", sie hatte nicht wirklich mitbekommen, um was es gerade ging. Sie hatte sich den Anhänger noch einmal angeschaut. Es war seltsam, doch ihr kam es vor, als leuchtete er von innen heraus und als bewegten sich die eingeritzten Wellen im Wind. 

„Der große Wagen", Amy drehte sich zu ihr um, „kannst du ihn erkennen?" 

„Den große Wagen? Nein", ihr Blick wandte sich wieder dem Anhänger zu, irgendwas stimmte nicht. 

„Hey, was ist? Träumst du?", Sophie stupste sie von hinten an und schielte über ihre Schulter. 

„Es bewegt sich", atemlos verfolgten Sophie und Beccy das Schauspiel. Die Wellen schienen nach ihnen zu greifen, immer wieder nahmen sie eine neue Gestalt an und strömten, ja schienen auf sie zu zu strömen. 

„Amy schau dir das an!", atemlos winkten sie Amy zu sich.  

„Irgendwie unheimlich!", Amy schauderte, den Blick konnte sie jedoch nicht abwenden. Ein richtiger Sturm brodelte auf dem Anhänger und ließ den Anhänger in Beccys Hand beben. 

„Beccy, hör sofort auf damit!", ein leichtes Zittern schwang in Sophies Stimme mit, „das ist nicht witzig!"

„Ich... ich bin das nicht." Ungläubig weiteten sich Amys Augen, kleine Tropfen bildeten sich jetzt darauf, als versuchten die Wassermassen auf sie zuzustürzen. Mit jeder Woge, die gegen den Anhänger krachte, wurde der Anhänger feuchter, Wasser spritzte aus ihm heraus und er bebte. Mit einem spitzen Schrei schmiss Beccy es auf die Erde. Doch es hörte nicht auf - ganz im Gegenteil. Eine Pfütze bildete sich, beständig wachsend. Immer größer schwoll sie an, ihre Füße standen im Wasser. Immer mehr und mehr. Plötzlich türmte sich eine große Welle auf, wie aus dem nichts stürmte sie heran. Mit hundertfacher Windgeschwindigkeit raste sie auf Amy, Beccy und Sophie los, die unfähig waren, sich zu rühren. Sie wurden zu Boden gerissen und merkten, wie eine zweite Welle über sie hinweg raste. Überall war Wasser. Überall. Verzweifelt versuchten sie sich hoch zu kämpfen, Luft zu schnappen. Luft, ihre Lunge verlangte nach Luft. Ihr Herz begann zu rasen, ein unheimlicher Druck auf der Lunge. Doch sie durften den Mund nicht öffnen, sie durften nicht das eisig kalte Wasser einatmen. Der Druck wurde stärker, sie hielten es nicht mehr aus. Dumpfer Schmerz breitete sich in ihrem Körper aus. Oben und unten, wo war oben und unten? Sie wussten es nicht, während sie weiter in die Tiefe gerissen wurden. Sie waren verloren, es was vorbei. 

~*~*~*~

Der leise Klang von Wellen drang an Sophies Ohr, das ständige auf und ab der Wellen draußen am Strand. Möwen gackerten über den Dächern und die hellen Strahlen der Sonne erhellten den Raum. Verschlafen rieb sie sich die Augen, es war sicher an der Zeit aufzustehen. Gähnend setzte sie sich auf und suchte mit den Füßen nach ihren Hausschuhen. Doch... sie waren nicht da. Verwirrt rieb sie sich über die Augen und zwang sich, richtig wach zu werden. Schon im nächsten Augenblick wünschte sie, sie hätte es nicht getan. Der Raum war in einem hellen Orangefarbton gehalten, zitronefarbene Gardinen waren seitlich an den Fenstern runtergelassen. Links und rechts neben sich entdeckte sie zwei weitere Betten, Amy und Beccy selig schnarchend lagen darin. Gegenüber war eine Tür eingelassen und ein wuchtiger Schrank stand links daneben. Sie war überall -  aber ganz weit weg von zu Hause, wie es schien. Wo war sie hier? Die Tür ihr gegenüber knarrte und eine fremde Frau lugte durch den Spalt. 

„Ah, du bist wach!", ein Lächeln erschien auf ihren Zügen und sie trat ein, „wurde auch langsam Zeit."  

„Wie lange habe ich denn geschlafen?"

„Mmh, ungefähr zwei Tage", die Frau stellte einen Becher auf ihren Nachttisch ab, „hier, trink das." 

„Was ist das?", Sophie war völlig perplex, was wurde hier gespielt? 

„Nix schlimmes, nur damit du wieder zu Kräften kommst." Widerwillig griff Sophie nach dem Becher, es schmeckte, wie es zu erwarten war - grauenhaft. Schnell stellte sie den Becher zurück. 

„Wer bist du?" 

„Oh, entschuldige. Ich bin Makino, die Besitzerin der Pension hier." 

„Pension?"

„Ja, Pension. Möchtest du was essen?"

„Ähm... nein danke aber...", verwirrt schaute sie sich um, „was... ich meine... wo... was geht hier vor??" 

„Man hat euch bewusstlos am Strand gefunden und da das nächste Krankenhaus weiter weg ist, hat man euch erst mal hierher gebracht", sprudelte aus Makino hervor, „ihr habt viel durchgemacht, hm?" Skeptisch runzelte Sophie die Stirn, das konnte doch nicht wahr sein, dass sie nicht wusste, wie sie hierher kamen.  

„Am Strand? Aber...", sie überlegte einen Augenblick angestrengt, „hier gibt es keine Strände." Das stimmte. Wo gab es in Korbach einen Strand? Eine berechtigte Frage. Makino blickte verwirrt drein. 

„Doch, hier gibt es einen Strand. Wir sind schließlich am East Blue." 

„East Blue? East Blue?", brachte sie hysterisch heraus, sie waren am East Blue? „Das... das geht nicht", Unglauben und Hysterie breiteten sich in ihrem Kopf aus, „das ist nur eine Geschichte..." 

„Ich denke, du solltest dich noch mal hinlegen", beschwichtigte sie Makino und strich ihre Bettdecke glatt, „du bist ja ganz durcheinander." 

„Ja, ja ich denke, ich sollte mich wirklich noch einmal ausruhen." Makino lächelte ihr noch einmal kurz zu und wandte sich dann zum Gehen. 

„Ach ja", in der Türschwelle drehte sie sich noch einmal um, „wie ist eigentlich dein Name?" 

„Sophie", antwortete Sophie und beobachtete, wie die Tür geschlossen wurde. Seufzend ließ sie sich ins Bett zurückfallen. 

Was war hier nur los? Wollte diese Makino ihr ernsthaft verklickern, sie sei am East Blue?? Das war ja lächerlich. Makino?? Die Makino? Wie vom Blitz getroffen fuhr sie auf. Wenn alles wahr war, dann... dann musste das ja bedeuten, dass sie... dass sie IN One Piece waren. Ging das überhaupt? Verzweifelt versuchte sie sich zu erinnern, wie sie hergekommen war. Nichts. Je mehr sie darüber nachdachte, desto mehr schien ihr die Lösung aus der Hand zu gleiten. Es war wirklich wie verhext.

„Was ist denn los?", müde richtete Beccy sich auf, „is' was passiert?" Sophie antwortete nicht, das Beste, entschied sie, war, erst mal abzuwarten. Auch Amy regte sich. Wie jeden Morgen schlug sie die Bettdecke zurück und richtete sich auf.  

„Wo sind wir?", entfuhr es ihr fast sofort und sie schien sich fast panisch umzuschauen. 

„Keine Ahnung", Sophie verschränkte die Arme und seufzte tief, „So genau weiß ich das auch noch nicht." 

„Hör ich da Wellen?", mehr verblüfft als alles andere, trat Beccy ans Fenster, „ich glaub, ich träume. Wir sind am Meer." 

„Am Meer??" 

„Guck doch!", mit einer auffordernden Geste deutete Beccy auf das Fenster, „Wir sind am Meer."

„Am East Blue." 

„Was?", Beccy und Amy drehten sich fast gleichzeitig zu Sophie. 

„Wir sind am East Blue. Das hat mir Makino eben erklärt." Ein fröhliches Pfeifen erklang draußen vor der Tür, das einzige Geräusch, was das plötzliche Schweigen unterbrach. 

„Du willst uns verarschen, he?", Amy musterte ihre Freundin genau, doch die verräterischen Fältchen, die so etwas sonst verrieten, konnte sie nirgends entdecken, „das muss ein Scherz sein."  

„Hi!", ein Strohhut zeichnete sich im Spalt der Türe ab, „ich soll fragen, ob ihr euch fit genug fühlt, um runter essen zu kommen." Erneut Stille. Ungläubig starrte Beccy den 17-jährigen Jungen an, wenn sie es nicht besser wüsste, würde sie sagen, das sei Ruffy.  „Und?", der Junge lehnte sich in den Türrahmen. Beccy konnte nun deutlich die kleine Narbe unter seinem linken Auge erkennen. „Was ist nun, kommt ihr?" 

„Ähm... wir kommen gleich nach", antwortete Sophie relativ gefasst und versuchte, freundlich zu lächeln. 

„Gut, wenn ihr dem Geruch folgt, könnt ihr den Speisesaal gar nicht verfehlen", der Junge grinste schelmisch und schloss die Tür. 

„Das war, das war ja Ruffy!", hauchte Beccy und knabberte an ihrer Bettdecke, „das war Ruffy." Alle Farbe war plötzlich aus ihrem Gesicht gewichen. „Könnt ihr euch noch an gestern Abend erinnern? An das viele Wasser?" Amy nickte wie in Trance. 

„Es kam aus dem Anhänger", ihre Stimme zitterte leicht. 

„Wir sind also WIRKLICH am East Blue?" Ratloses Schweigen. 

„Sollten... sollten wir nicht runtergehen?", es war Beccy, die das Schweigen schließlich unterbrach, „hier oben rumsitzen und grübeln, bringt uns auch nicht weiter." Sophie nickte und schlenderte zur Tür. Amy zögerte. 

„Ist euch bewusst, dass wir nicht zu Hause sind? Nicht in unserer gewohnten Umgebung?" 

„Schon, aber ich will jetzt nicht drüber nachdenken", Beccy half Amy auf die Beine, „lass uns erst mal schauen, was als nächstes passiert. Vielleicht wachen wir im nächsten Moment auf und alles ist, wie es war." Amy seufzte, sie wünschte, dass es so wäre. 

Es war so, wie Ruffy gesagt hatte, sie brauchten nur dem leckeren Geruch, der ihnen das Wasser im Munde zusammenlaufen ließ, zu folgen und schon standen sie in der Küche. Schüchtern betraten sie den Raum und setzten sich wortlos an den Tisch, viel zu aufgewühlt, um ein Wort heraus zubekommen. 

„Na, da seid ihr ja", Ruffy deutete ihnen, Platz zu nehmen, „setzt euch." Ordentlich schmatzend musterte er die drei neugierig. „If bin übfrigenf Fuffy!" Ein Lachen erschallte und Makino erschien in der Küche. 

„Ich glaube, das sollte heißen: Ich bin übrigens Ruffy." Beccy nickte und musterte ihn dann ihrerseits. Sie musste zugeben, dass sie ihn real noch besser fand als in Zeichentrick. 

„Ich bin Beccy und das ist Amy und das da", sie zeigte auf Sophie, „ist Sophie." Ruffy grunzte etwas unverständliches als Antwort und Beccy musste lachen. Dabei fiel etwas von ihr ab, sie hatte keine Angst mehr bei dem Gedanken, hier zu sein. Makino goss sich einen Tee ein und setzte sich ebenfalls mit an den reichlich gedeckten Tisch. 

„Nun aber zu euch", sagte sie als sie sich den Stuhl rangezogen hatte, „wo kommt ihr her?" 

Sophie schluckte nervös, Amy scharrte mit den Füßen. 

„Aus Korbach!", Beccy griff nach der Butter, „ist ganz schön weit weg." 

„Nie gehört." 

„Das sagen die meisten, ist auch nur ein Dorf mit 30 Einwohnern." 

„Ist's da nicht ziemlich langweilig?" 

„Ja, manchmal." Ungläubig verfolgten Amy und Sophie den Smalltalk zwischen ihr und Ruffy. „Aber na ja. Wir sind dort aufgewachsen und hängen halt sehr an diesem Ort", plapperte Beccy munter weiter und belegte ihr Brötchen, „Ich denke, jeder hängt an irgendeinen Ort." Ruffy und Makino nickten zustimmend, während Beccy das Gespräch weiter im Gang hielt. „Allerdings wollten wir mehr von der Welt sehen und sind weggegangen. Dann haben uns Piraten überfallen und wir sind hier gelandet." 

„Das waren aber dämliche Piraten. Ich hätte euch nicht halb tot dem Wasser übergeben", Ruffy schleckte einen seiner Finger ab und wandte sich dem nächsten zu, „ich werde ein anständiger Pirat." 

„Pirat willst du werden?", fragte Beccy mit perfekt geschauspielertem Blick, „bist du sicher?" 

~*~*~*~

„Natürlich bin ich mir sicher. Ich werde schließlich der König der Piraten!" 

„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?", erschöpft stützte Amy ihren Kopf auf die verschränkten Arme, „das war ganz schön leichtsinnig." 

„Wieso leichtsinnig?", gutgelaunt tanzte Beccy im Raum herum, „ich fand's genial!" 

„Ich auch!", Sophie machte einen Knicks und vollführte anschließend mit Beccy eine halsbrecherische Pirouette, „stellt euch doch mal vor. Wir sind in One Piece!"  

„Bei euch blicke ich nicht durch. Vorhin wart ihr auch noch nicht so optimistisch. Habt ihr euch schon mal überlegt, was jetzt zu Hause los ist? Und wie wir wieder zurückkommen? Habt ihr denn gar keine Bedenken?", Amy brauste auf, ihre Freundinnen waren einfach zu leichtsinnig, „Wir sind hier in einer völlig fremden Welt, habt ihr denn gar keine Angst? Wollt ihr denn nicht wieder nach Hause?" Beccy und Sophie stoppten abrupt. 

„Doch, natürlich denken wir auch daran", Sophie setzte sich links neben Amy, „aber was sollen wir denn machen? Wir haben doch gar keinen Schimmer, wie wir wieder zurückkommen sollen." 

„Außerdem sollten wir uns nicht so viele Gedanken machen, das macht uns nur kaputt", Beccy lächelte, „du sagst doch immer, zu viele Sorgen machen Falten."  

„Wenn ihr meint...", ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrach ihre Diskussion. Aufgeregt sprang Beccy auf und öffnete die Tür. 

„Hi!", quietschte sie begeistert und ließ Ruffy eintreten, „Komm rein!" 

„Hi, habt ihr Lust einen kleinen Ausflug zu machen? Ich könnte euch ein bisschen die Gegend zeigen", Ruffy schob seinen Hut zurecht, „also, habt ihr Lust?" 

„Und ob!" Bevor auch Amy und Sophie antworten konnten, hatte Beccy sich bei Ruffy eingehakt und zerrte ihn hinter sich her. „Auf geht's!", mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen folgte Sophie, während Amy nur den Kopf schüttelte. 

~*~*~*~

Ruffy zeigte ihnen alles von hinten bis vorne, aber nichts war vergleichbar mit dem wunderschönen Sandstrand, der sich kilometerlang an der Küste entlang zog. 

„Einfach Wahnsinn", seufzte Amy und ließ sich neben Ruffy in den Sand fallen. „Hier lässt es sich ja doch leben." 

„Ja, aber nach einer Weile merkt man, wie langweilig es hier doch ist", Ruffy grinste spitzbübisch unter seinem Hut, „aber morgen geht's mit Abenteuern los." 

„Und das heißt?"

„Tja, meine Damen. Vor euch steht der zukünftige Piratenkönig!", Ruffy zog seinen Hut und verbeugte sich, „morgen breche ich auf." 

„Fährst du wirklich schon morgen?" Beccy hatte plötzlich eine Idee. Und diese Idee gefiel ihr unheimlich gut. „Und wer fährt alles mit dir?" Amy stupste Beccy kräftig in die Rippen, diese Idee konnte sie sich abschminken. „Du brauchst doch eine Mannschaft", fuhr Beccy dennoch fort - ohne auf Amys warnenden Blick zu achten. 

„Stimmt. Aber hier finde ich niemanden, der freiwillig Pirat werden möchte. Ich werde mir unterwegs schon eine Mannschaft besorgen", gähnte Ruffy herzhaft. Dass er unterwegs Leute finden würde, dessen war er sich sicher, „und dann, dann fahren wir zur Grand Line und finden das One Piece."

„Wir sind auch deswegen losgezogen", Sophie biss sich auf die Lippe, hatte sie das wirklich gerade gesagt? 

„Echt?", Ruffy hob die Augenbraue und lächelte, „weit seid ihr ja noch nicht gekommen, was?" 

„Wir...", Beccy schluckte, „wir könnten uns doch zusammen tun?" 

„Zusammentun? Weshalb?"

„Na, weil wir das selbe Ziel haben!" 

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich glaube ihr seid nicht Hochseetauglich", Ruffy sprach aus, was er dachte, „ihr könntet euch nicht verteidigen." 

~*~*~*~

„Tja, wo er Recht hat...", Amy streifte sich zufrieden ein Nachthemd über, während Beccy beleidigt auf ihrem Bett lag und die Decke anstarrte. 

„Überleg doch mal Amy. Willst du denn nicht Zorro treffen, wo wir schon mal hier sind?", das war's, Sophie hatte die Zauberworte gesagt. Zorro... an den hatte Amy noch gar nicht gedacht. 

„Tja...", nachdenklich streckte sie ihre Beine auf dem Bett aus, "das hätte schon seinen Reiz." 

„Siehste Amy, hier gibt es vernünftige Jungs", Sophie musterte ihre Freundin amüsiert, „und du meckerst doch immer, dass er bei uns keine gibt." 

„Okay, okay. Das ist ein Argument. Hier gibt's vernünftige Jungs. Na ja...", sie grinste frech in Sophies Richtung, „bis auf einen vielleicht." 

„Ich muss ja nicht gleich was mit Sanji anfangen", brummte Sophie und schmiss sich in ihr Bett, „aber begegnen will ich ihm." 

„Aber wir werden ihnen nicht begegnen, Ruffy nimmt uns nicht mit", Beccy schleuderte ein Kissen auf den Boden. 

„Moment!", Amy grinste plötzlich, „wenn Ruffy morgen aufbricht, wird er erst auf das Seeungeheuer treffen und dann auf Alvida, und mit Corby kommt er dann zur Marinebasis und Zorro. Da könnten wir einfach auf ihn warten und es noch einmal probieren." Beccys Miene hellte sich auf, hatte das eben tatsächlich Amy gesagt, die lieber wieder nach Hause wollte?? 

„Dein Plan hat einen Haken!", Beccys Mundwinkel sanken wieder nach unten, als Sophie Einspruch erhob. „Du hast bis dahin Zorro gesehen und wenn Ruffy uns tatsächlich mit nimmt, kommen wir erst zu Gimon, dann zu Lysop und dann erst zu Sanji." 

„Schmink's dir ab!", Amy hatte sich im Bett wieder aufgesetzt. 

„Was?" 

„Schmink's dir ab, wir fahren nicht zum Baratie und warten dort." 

„Ihr müsst ja nicht mitkommen", Sophie lächelte trotzig, Amy und Beccy kannten dieses Lächeln. Sophie ließ sich nicht so leicht von ihrem Plan abbringen - wenn überhaupt.  

„Ist das nicht egal?", schaltete sich Beccy vorsichtig ein, „Hauptsache ist doch, wir treffen auf ihn. Ob früher oder später." 

„Nein, das nicht egal. Du bist happy, weil Ruffy da ist und du, weil Zorro in deiner Nähe ist. Und ich? Ich bin dann doch nur das fünfte Rad am Wagen." 

„Wieso? Du kannst doch mit Lysop....", sie wurde unterbrochen von einem Kissen, das Sophie ihr entgegen schleuderte. 

„Lass deine Witze, ich meins ernst."

„Du willst doch wohl nicht darauf hinaus, alleine zum Baratié zu fahren, Sophie?", schimpfte Amy, „wir dürfen uns nicht trennen. Wer weiß, was alles passiert."   

„Was wäre so falsch daran? Wir wissen doch quasi, was passieren wird", entgegnete Sophie trotzig. 

„Wo sie Recht hat, hat sie Recht", mischte sich Beccy zwischen die Fronten, „sie fährt zum Baratié, wo wir sie später einsammeln. Da kann gar nichts schief gehen."

„Du bist also auch dafür, sie alleine ziehen zu lassen? Das ist Wahnsinn, das ist viel zu gefährlich!", Sophie warf Amy einen tödlichen Blick 

„Zu zweit oder zu dritt wäre es nicht weniger gefährlich, also ist das jetzt beschlossene Sache, ihr zu Zorro, ich zu Sanji! Morgen trennen sich unsere Wege, bis ihr zum Baratié kommt. OK? Wer irgendwelche Einwände hat möge jetzt sprechen."

„Ich denke, wir sollten ..."  

„Gut, also keine Einwände. Dann ist das beschlossene Sache." Sophie löschte das Licht. „Gute Nacht!"

Amy schlug wütend auf ihr Kopfkissen ein. Warum musste Sophie so stur sein? Sie musste doch wissen, wie es hier auf See abging. Amy hatte ein ungutes Gefühl, Sophie alleine ziehen zu lassen, wusste aber auch gleichzeitig, dass Sophie sich nicht davon abbringen ließ. Mit ihr normal über alles zu reden, konnte sie sowieso vergessen. Eigentlich war alles Wahnsinn, was sie vor hatten. Drei fünfzehn/sechzehnjährige Mädchen tuckern alleine auf dem Meer herum, wo es viel zu viele Gefahren gab. Und die dazu noch nicht mal mit einem Boot umgehen konnten...

~*~*~*~

Amy hatte das Gefühl, sie hätte gerade erst die Augen zugemacht, als sie von den ersten Strahlen der Sonne geweckt wurde. Verschlafen krabbelte sie aus dem Bett und angelte nach ihren Sachen. „Beccy, Sophie, kommt ihr mit runter frühstücken?"

„Die is' schon unten", grunzte Beccy und rappelte sich auf, „schon seit ner Stunde." 

Sophie saß nachdenklich an ihrem Brötchen kauend in der Küche, heute würde es wahrscheinlich schon losgehen. Zum Baratié, dem schwimmenden Restaurant. Amy würde diese Neuigkeit wohl gar nicht gerne hören, aber es ließ sich nicht vermeiden. Sie würde drüber hinwegkommen. 

„Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen!", Beccy stürzte durch die Tür und beschlagnahmte gleich ein Brötchen, „und, alle gut geschlafen?" 

„Jepp!" 

„Schön und wieso hast du uns nicht geweckt?", Amy kam ohne langes drum herum Gerede auf den Punkt, „dann wären wir zusammen runter gegangen." 

„Ich wollte euch halt nur noch 'n bisschen schlafen lassen, sorry. Außerdem musste ich mir eine Mitfahrgelegenheit besorgen", Sophies schadenfreudiges Grinsen brachte Amy fast zur Weißglut.

„Du fährst nicht alleine!" 

„Tu ich doch!" 

„Tust du nicht!" 

„Doch!"

„Nicht!" 

„Doch!" 

„Ähm... Entschuldigung?" 

„WAS?", Amy und Sophie fuhren gleichzeitig zu Beccy herum. 

„Cool down!", beschwichtigend hob Beccy die Hände, „ihr benehmt euch wie die Kindergartenkinder." 

„Ich kann nix dafür, wenn Amy aus dem Alter noch nicht raus ist..." 

„Sophie! Nun mach aber mal einen Punkt. Wie kommst du denn hier weg?", schon fast verzweifelt versuchte Beccy, den Streit zu schlichten, zum einen, weil es nervte und zum anderen, weil sie ihr Frühstück nicht genießen konnte. 

„Hier im Dorf wohnt ein kleines Pärchen, dass ihren ersten Hochzeitstag im Baratié feiern will. Sie sind so freundlich und nehmen mich mit. Und wie sieht's bei euch aus?" 

„Argh, du bist so naiv, du glaubst doch nicht, dass unsere Wege sich wirklich trennen. Du kommst mit uns und damit basta! Wir müssen zusammenbleiben, ihr wisst gar nicht, was alles passieren könnte. Überlegt doch mal, es wäre doch viel besser so." Amy ließ alles aus sich raus. „Bitte seid vernünftig! Wir kennen uns hier kaum aus und... und wenn uns etwas zustößt? Jetzt kommt mal zur Besinnung." 

„Wir haben das jetzt so abgemacht und damit Basta, Ende, Aus, Finito. Wenn dir das nicht in den Kram passt, kann ich es auch nicht ändern, ist sowieso typisch, dass du dagegen bist." Ohne noch etwas hinzuzufügen, schob Sophie ihren Stuhl zurück, „Ich fahr alleine ob's dir passt oder nicht." Sophie stürmte aus der Küche, vorbei an einem verdutzten Ruffy, der ihr verwirrt hinterher schaute.  

„Warum muss sie nur so stur sein?", Amy fuhr auf, „Die kapiert es nicht." 

„Lass sie doch einfach, geh mal ein bisschen positiver an die Sache ran. Vielleicht hast du Recht, dass es nicht ungefährlich ist, aber man muss auch nicht gleich den Teufel an die Wand malen", schulterzuckend biss Beccy in ihr Brötchen, „du brauchst mehr positive Energie."  

„Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht, aber ich mache mir halt Sorgen...", traurig ließ Amy sich wieder auf den Stuhl sinken. Ruffy blickte verwirrt von einer zur anderen. 

„Euren Gesprächen müsste man folgen können..."  

„Tja, da wäre man wahrscheinlich im Vorteil", neckte Beccy und griff nach der Milchkanne. 

~*~*~*~

Sophie war währenddessen an den Strand gelaufen. Aufgewühlt kickte sie in den Sand, der in alle Richtungen stob. Warum musste Amy ihr das vermiesen? Ja, Hauptsache sie begegnete Zorro, der sowieso nicht wirklich an einem Mädchen interessiert war. Hauptsache Amy bekam ihren Willen.

Der Gedanke war falsch und sie wusste das. Amy ging es nicht darum. Viel mehr befürchtete Amy, dass sie sich aus den Augen verlieren würden. Aber das konnte doch gar nicht passieren, sie wussten doch, was geschehen würde, warum sah Amy das verdammt noch mal nicht ein? Seufzend setzte sie sich in den Sand und ließ ihn durch ihre Finger rieseln. 

Was brachte ihr es eigentlich, wenn sie zum Baratié fuhr? Toll, sie würde Sanji sehen. Das war hier kein Zeichentrick, in der Sanji einfach nur drollig war mit seiner etwas zu liebenswerten Art, hier war er real. Er war hier wirklich ein Weiberheld sein, der allem und jedem, das weiblich und attraktiv war, hinterher gaffte. Eigentlich hasste sie diese Art von Typen, warum in aller Welt wollte sie dann zu ihm?? Sie zuckte die Schultern, wahrscheinlich, weil sie ihren Liebling auch mal real sehen wollte - auch wenn sie ihn doch nicht würde leiden können. 

Nachdenklich ließ sie ihren Blick über den Strand schweifen, hinüber zum Hafen. Eine Ansammlung von Leuten standen am Pier und schauten einem kleinen Boot nach, das in der Ferne verschwand. Verdammt, war wirklich schon soviel Zeit vergangen? Hastig rappelte sie sich auf und klopfte den Sand von der Hose. Ruffy würde schon weg sein, bevor sie dort ankam. Trotzdem schlug sie den Weg Richtung Hafen ein, zum Einen, weil sie hoffte dort Beccy und Amy anzutreffen und zum Anderen, weil sie ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, dass sie das so einfach vergessen hatte. Ruffy würde ihr bestimmt nicht böse sein, schließlich hatten sie sich kaum gekannt, aber trotzdem. 

~*~*~*~

Völlig außer Atem stoppte sie bei Beccy und Amy, die Ruffy wie alle anderen Anwesenden hinterher winkten.

„Eins Schande für unser Dorf...", murmelte der Bürgermeister schließlich und wandte sich als einer der letzten um und ging seinen alltäglichen Pflichten nach.

Nur Amy, Beccy und Sophie standen noch eine Weile dort und schauten verträumt in die Ferne. „Jetzt is' er weg...", Beccy seufzte traurig, sie hätte gern ein wenig mehr Zeit mit Ruffy verbracht als zwei Tage, „hoffentlich sehen wir ihn dann bald wieder." 

„Das werden wir doch." 

„Ich hoff's."

„Das brauchst du nicht zu hoffen, das ist eine Tatsache", Amy verschränkte die Arme, „auch wenn wir nur zu zweit sind... jedenfalls für eine Weile." Überrascht hob Sophie den Blick. 

„Echt jetzt?" 

„Wie echt jetzt?" 

„Du bist nicht mehr sauer?", Sophie maß ihre Freundin skeptisch, „Sonst änderst du auch nicht so schnell deine Meinung." 

„Ich hab sie nicht geändert. Ich weiß eben nur, dass ich gegen deine Sturheit sowieso nicht ankomme", Amy seufzte tief, „und Beccy ist auch auf deiner Seite. Ich bin quasi überstimmt. Aber du musst mir versprechen, dass du auf dich aufpasst, okay?" 

„Und mir auch!", Beccy sprang zwischen die beiden, „Oder ich zieh dir das Fell über die Ohren." 

„Ich werde mich hüten!" 

„Das hoffe ich für dich!" 

~*~*~*~

Nicht mal vier Stunden später standen sie traurig am Pier. 

„Nun guckt nicht so!", Sophie verdrehte die Augen, „Das vermiest mir ja den Abschied!" 

„Ich hasse halt Abschiede", oh ja, die hasste Beccy wirklich. „Pass auf dich auf ja?" 

„Ich versprech's!", langsam stieg Sophie an Bord der kleinen Yacht. 

„Ach ja", sie drehte sich noch einmal um, „wenn ihr auf Zorro trefft, grüßt ihn von mir." Auf Amys Gesicht zeichnete sich ein kleines Lächeln ab, ja das würden sie tun. Traurig schaute Sophie zurück. Das ging einfach viel zu schnell. Erst jetzt wurde ihr richtig bewusst, was sie überhaupt vorhatte, sie trennte sich von ihren besten Freunden in einer Welt, die sie nicht so wirklich kannten und in der andere Regeln und Gesetze galten. 

„Tschüss!", murmelte sie noch einmal und stieg an Bord, „Bis dann im Baratié!" 

„Du sagst es!", eine Träne rann über Amys Wange, „Bis zum Baratié." Die Segel wurden gesetzt und schon bald verschwand das Schiff in der Ferne. 

„Bist du dir bewusst, dass wir sie erst in zwei oder drei Monaten wieder sehen?", Beccy schnäuzte die Nase, „Eine ganz schön lange Zeit." 

„Jepp", Amy nickte. 

„Schluss jetzt mit Trübsal blasen, wir sollten uns jetzt auch mal drum kümmern, wie wir von hier wegkommen", schließlich mussten sie vor Ruffy in der Marinebasis ankommen. 

„Du hast Recht", Amy wischte die Träne weg, „am besten, wir fragen erst mal Makino, was meinst du?" 

Sie fanden Makino schließlich in der Dorfkneipe, über der die Pension war. 

„Hi!", begrüßte sie die beiden, als diese eintraten, „was gibt's?

„Wir müssen dringend zur Marinebasis", erklärte Beccy ohne Umschweife und setzte sich auf den Barhocker, „wir wissen nur nicht, wie wir hinkommen sollen." 

„Mmh, habt ihr schon mal im Rathaus gefragt? Die haben bestimmt eine Lösung." 

„Danke!", Beccy kletterte wieder umständlich vom Barhocker, „Da gehen wir gleich mal hin." Wo es war, brauchten sie nicht zu fragen, schließlich hatte Ruffy sie hier schon herumgeführt. „Da ist es!", rief sie aufgeregt, als das alte Steingebäude in Sicht kam, auch Amy spürte eine leichte Vorfreude auf ihre Reise in sich aufkochen. 

„Moment, Moment!", der diensthabende Zuständige blickte durch seine Nickelbrille auf ein Blatt mit Gewirr von verschiedenen Notizen herab, „Nicht so hastig, die jungen Damen!" Nach mehreren Minuten (nachdem der Alte drei weitere Zettel durchgesehen hatte) richtete er sich mit zufriedenem Lächeln auf und erklärte, dass morgen ein Schiff der Marine vorbeikäme, das auf dem Weg zu eben dieser Basis war. Durchaus zufrieden machten sie sich auf den Rückweg in die Pension. Beccys Gedanken schweiften zu ihrer Abreise, aber auch zu Sophie, die jetzt Richtung Baratié segelte. Amy jedoch beschäftige noch was anderes.

„Weißt du, eigentlich ist das hier kaum zu fassen. Wir sind in einer für uns ‚erfundenen' Welt und irgendwie ist doch alles real. Seltsam oder?", unterbrach Beccy die träumerische Stille und streckte ihre Beine auf dem Bett aus, „Das hier wird uns niemand glauben, wenn wir je zurückkommen." Amy zuckte bei diesen Worten erschrocken zusammen und sie setzte sich auf. 

„Sag so was nicht." 

„Was nicht?" 

„Na das ‚wenn wir je zurückkommen'." 

„Wieso nicht?"  

„Erschreckt dich der Gedanke denn gar nicht? Vielleicht sehen wir unsere Eltern nie wieder, vielleicht kommen wir nie wieder nach Hause", Amy verstand nicht, wie Beccy das so kalt lassen konnte, „das muss dich doch auch irgendwie beschäftigen. Es mag ja hier wunderschön sein, aber irgendwann will ich auch wieder zurück nach Hause. Ich mein, irgendwie muss es doch auch einen Rückweg geben, oder nicht?" 

„Lass uns doch erst einmal 'ne Weile abwarten, Ok? Du wirst sehen, wahrscheinlich löst sich das Problem von selbst. Vielleicht haben wir ja auch alle so eine Art gleichen Traum und müssen nur geweckt werden und schwupps sind wir wieder wach und alles ist so, wie es war."

„Deine optimistische Denkweise möchte ich haben. Mit Sicherheit sucht man schon fieberhaft nach uns und alle Welt macht sich Sorgen. Und was machen wir? Wir sitzen hier und genießen das Leben", seufzend ließ sie sich nach hinten auf ihr Bett fallen.  

„Ach Amy! Sophie hat Recht, du musst immer das Schlimmste denken. Pass auf, wir machen einen Deal; wir warten ab, bis wir im Baratié sind. Wissen wir bis dahin nicht wissen, wie es zurückgeht, unternehmen wir irgendwas, wobei ich noch nicht weiß, was, aber das überlegen wir uns dann OK?", lenkte Beccy das Gespräch in eine andere Bahn, „okay?" Amy nickte. „Und jetzt denk nicht soviel drüber nach!" 

~*~*~*~

„Aufwachen!", Beccy sprang munter aus dem Bett, während Amy sich stöhnend auf die andere Seite rollte. 

„Mein Gott, es ist gerade mal halb sieben!" 

„Vielleicht legt das Marineschiff ja genau in diesem Moment an, man weiß ja nie", Beccy angelte nach ihrer Hose, „lieber zu früh als zu spät." 

„Ja, aber nicht früher als zu früh." Nichts desto trotz standen sie eine Stunde später am Hafen und hielten Ausschau. Doch zu Beccys Enttäuschung geschah bis zum Mittag gar nix, kein Schiff kam in Sicht, noch nicht mal ein Schifferboot. 

Als ihre Laune schon fast den Nullpunkt erreicht hatte, setzte sie sich niedergeschlagen in den Sand und schlug die Beine übereinander. 

„Ich glaube, es kommt doch keins..." 

„Beccy, hast du schon mal auf die Uhr gesehen? Es ist gerade mal eins!" Beccy grunzte nur und stützte ihren Kopf auf die Hände. 

„Mmh, wenn du meinst." 

„Ja, das meine ich!", Amy verschränkte die Arme und schaute mit hochgezogener Augenbraue auf ihre Freundin hinab. 

„Also wirklich, ich dachte, ich wäre die Optimistin von uns beiden." 

„Was ist das denn?" 

„Was?", Beccy sprang auf, „Das ist... das ist ja... die Marine!" Eigentlich konnte man bisher nur einen kleinen Punkt am Horizont erkennen, doch für Beccy stand fest, dass es nur die Marine sein konnte, dass es nur die Marine sein durfte. Langsam aber sicher näherte sich das Schiff und es war wirklich die Marine. Mit quälender Langsamkeit kam es näher, Beccy wurde immer hibbeliger, wann legte dieses Schiff endlich an? Schließlich, nach einer Ewigkeit, erreichte es den Hafen und legte an. 

Unschlüssig, was sie nun tun sollten, saßen sie einfach da und warteten ab, was sich als nächstes tun würde. Das viele Stimmengewirr konnten sie bis hierhin hören. Nach einer weiteren Ewigkeit, wie es den beiden schien, tat sich etwas. Zahlreiche Matrosen stiegen zufrieden von Bord. Anscheinend kannten sich einige aus - die Meisten steuerten sogleich die Dorfkneipe an. 

„Männer!", murmelte Amy abfällig und inspizierte weiterhin das Boot aus der Ferne. „Was meinst du, wer das befehligt?" 

„Keine Ahnung, wahrscheinlich irgend so ein normaler Marineoffizier. Oh mein Gott", Beccy blickte hilflos drein, „an wen sollen wir uns denn da wenden?" Recht hatte sie, der Strom von Offizieren und Soldaten wollte gar nicht enden.

„Hm. Wie wärs denn mit dem da?", Amy zeigte auf einen knubbelig wirkenden Kerl mit zurückgegelten, blonden Haaren und einem dunkelblauen Polyesteranzug, der zufrieden seinen Blick über den Hafen schweifen lief. Ein Grinsen konnte sie sich nicht verkneifen, Helmeppo sah in Wirklichkeit noch bescheuerter aus als im Anime, selbst die Zeichnung war noch zu gut. 

„Helmeppo!", flüsterte Beccy, „Der ist ja kaum 20!" 

„Und schon so ein Arschkriecher!" 

„Du sagst es." 

„Beccy, starr ihn nicht so auffällig an!" 

„Mach ich doch gar... oh hi!", zögernd winkte sie dem ihr zu lächelnden Helmeppo zu, gut dann hatte sie ihn wohl doch angestarrt. Um dem ganzen nicht noch einen drauf zu setzen, wandte sie ihren Blick so schnell wie möglich ab und drehte sich zu Amy. Helmeppo sollte sich ja nichts drauf einbilden.

Doch genau das tat er - mit großen angebrachten Schritten stieg er von Bord und steuerte sofort auf sie zu. 

„Na toll, vielleicht war das doch keine so gute Idee, mit der Marine fahren zu wollen." 

„Doch war's!", Beccy straffte sich plötzlich, wenn sie Ruffy wiedersehen wollte, musste sie halt Opfer bringen. 

„Einen wunderschönen Tag die Damen!", mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln trat Helmeppo heran, „wenn ich mich vorstellen dürfte... ich bin Helmeppo, der Sohn von Käpt'n Morgan." Stille. Als ob er erwartete, dass Amy und Beccy in Begeisterung ausbrächen bei diesen Worten. 

„Wirklich?", Beccys Stimme klang auf einmal etwas schrill und aufgedonnert, „Ich hab ja schon so viel von dir gehört!" 

„Wirklich?"

„Aber ja doch!" Amy lächelte, innerlich jedoch begannen wieder Zweifel an ihr zu nagen. Sie wusste nicht, ob das so gut war, wenn Beccy ihm soviel Honig um den Mund schmierte. Schließlich war auch Helmeppo in seiner Art gefährlich - ein falsches Wort und sie waren dran. Wenn sie es ungeschickt anstellen, aber wenn sie es geschickt anstellen würden...

„Hätten sie noch Platz für zwei Damen, die mit zur Marine Basis wollen?" , säuselte Amy so schleimend, wie es nur möglich war und hakte sich bei ihm unter. Ein Schaudern überlief sie, als sie Helmeppo so nahe kam. 

„Aber natürlich!", Helmeppo schien nicht im Mindesten überrascht, wahrscheinlich hatte er öfter Damen an Bord, „Aber sicher haben wir Platz für zwei so hübsche Damen, wir ihr es seid. Kommt am besten gleich mit, ich zeige euch das Schiff." So ganz zufälligerweise befand sich noch ein Zimmer ganz in der Nähe seines eigenen Zimmers, sehr zum Missfallen von Beccy und Amy. „Es ist das beste Zimmer an Bord, abgesehen von meinem", er steckte den Schlüssel in die weiß angestrichene Tür und drehte ihn im Schloss herum, „bitte tretet ein!" Mit einer einladenden Geste bedeutete er ihnen in den Raum einzutreten. „Macht es euch bequem!" 

„Wow!", fuhr es Beccy von den Lippen, auch Amy konnte sich ein „Wow" nicht verkneifen. So ein Zimmer hätten sie als letztes auf einem Marineschiff erwartet. Die Wände waren in einem einladenden hellblau gehalten, an der Wand standen eine Bar und ein riesiger hölzerner Kleiderschrank, an der Wand daneben noch eine Tür die ins Bad führte. In der Mitte stand ein riesiges Doppelbett mit je rechts und links einem Nachttischchen. Amy hatte sich jedoch schnell wieder in der Gewalt. 

„Für unsere Zwecke wird es ausreichen", bemerkte sie kühl und ließ sich auf das riesige Doppelbett plumpsen. 

„Ich bin froh, dass es euch gefällt! Leider muss ich mich noch um etwas kümmern... nun ja...", er räusperte sich unsicher, „wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt, würde ich mit euch gerne heute Abend den Sonnenuntergang anschauen, er ist wirklich wunderschön!" 

„Ähm...", Beccy hatte eigentlich keine Lust, noch länger als drei Minuten mit diesem scheußlichen Kerl abzuhängen, „warum eigentlich nicht?" Helmeppo nickte zufrieden und verließ ihre bescheidene Kabine. 

„Das halte ich nicht aus! Warum musstest du zusagen?" 

„Wieso denn nicht? Wenn wir uns bei ihm einschleimen, kann gar nichts passieren." 

„Wenn du es nicht so übertreiben würdest, vielleicht", Amy schnaubte abfällig, „außerdem ist er ein Feind." 

„Momentan eher ein Mittel zum Zweck, okay? Und jetzt entspann dich, wir werden das schon überleben."

~*~*~*~

„Schöne Aussicht, nicht wahr?", Helmeppo schnupperte, „Und die Luft, so unglaublich klar."

„Stimmt, hier draußen kann man so richtig durchatmen", Beccy hatte sich bestens in der Gewalt, nur Amy schien etwas genervt. 

„Wisst ihr...", vorsichtig trat Helmeppo näher heran, „so zwei hübsche Damen wir ihr sind mir noch nie begegnet." Behutsam legte er einen Arm über Beccys Schultern. Diese zuckte leicht, ließ es jedoch über sich ergehen. Auch wenn das viel Überwindung kostete, aber sie hatte ja ein Ziel, das sie vorwärts schauen ließ. Aber würde er seine dreckigen Finger irgendwo anders hinlegen, würde es Kloppe geben, das schwor sie sich. Auch Amy spürte einen Arm auf ihren Schultern und der Ausdruck von Ekel lag klar auf ihrem Gesicht. Lange würde sie die Gesellschaft dieses Ekelpakets nicht mehr aushalten. Oh nein, das würde sie nicht. 

„Wisst ihr, was mir vor kurzem gelungen ist?" Erwartungsvoll hob er eine Augenbraue, als würden seine Taten auf dem gesamten East Blue bekannt sein. „Ihr kennt doch sicher Lorenor Zorro?" 

„Der Lorenor Zorro? Natürlich kennen wir diesen blutrünstigen Piratenjäger, wer kennt ihn nicht?", Beccy war selbst verblüfft über ihr schauspielerisches Talent. Helmeppo nickte. 

„Ja genau der. Aber der stellt jetzt keine Gefahr mehr dar, den braucht ihr nicht mehr zu fürchten. Es war ein harter Kampf, Mann gegen Mann. Aber ich habe ihn schließlich besiegt, wimmernd bat er um Gnade. So ein Schwächling, kaum ist er in richtiger Not, zieht er den Schwanz ein und liegt wimmernd...." 

„Ich habe da eine andere Geschichte gehört", Amy riss sich fast mit Gewalt los, ihr reichte es, sie hatte allmählich genug, „als ob du Zorro besiegt hättest. Es ist doch alles nur wegen deinem blöden Wolf passiert. Eigentlich trifft Zorro gar keine Schuld. Er hat nur ein kleines Mädchen davor gerettet, zerfleischt zu werden, deine Mann gegen Mann Geschichte kannst du wem anders erzählen." Alle Farbe war aus Beccys Gesicht gewichen, was war bloß in Amy gefahren? Hatte die noch alle beisammen? So konnte man doch nicht mit Helmeppo reden. Helmeppo selbst starrte sie aus funkelnden Augen heraus böse an, was erlaubte diese blöde Gans sich eigentlich? 

„Könntest du das bitte noch einmal wiederholen?" 

„Auf Deutsch heißt das ganze: Du- bist- ein- Schlappschwanz, ein Mamakind und was weiß ich noch alles. Eins bist du auf keinen Fall, ein Mann. Du bist eine klassische Memme - übrigens ganz im Gegensatz zu Zorro." Amy biss sich erschrocken auf die Zunge, hatte sie das wirklich eben gesagt? 

„So wie du redest, muss ich leider annehmen, du bist seine Komplizin", bemerkte er kühl, „und bis ich mir darüber im klaren bin ,was ich mit dir anstelle...", er winkte einen Matrosen heran, „Abführen. Sie ist eine Komplizin von Lorenor Zorro."

Amy suchte hilflos Beccys Blick, diese aber schaute überall hin nur nicht in ihre Richtung.  

„Aber Käpt'n...", mischte sich der Matrose ängstlich ein, wurde aber durch eine eindeutige Geste von Helmeppo zum Schweigen gebracht. 

„Wenn du diesen Befehl nicht ausführst, petz ich das meinem Papa."

Amy wurden die Hände auf den Rücken gedreht und sie wurde abgeführt. Der Matrose versuchte so zart wie nur möglich mit ihr umzugehen, er verabscheute Gewalt und das erst Recht gegenüber unschuldigen Mädchen. Er sperrte die Zellentür auf und ließ Amy eintreten. 

„Hey", versuchte er sie hilflos aufzumuntern, „keine Angst, das wird schon." Amy nickte geistesabwesend und setzte sich auf die harte Pritsche. Warum musste sie auch so ausflippen? Natürlich musste Helmeppo jetzt annehmen, dass sie mit Zorro im Bunde ist, aber das war sie doch gar nicht. Sie kannte ihn ja noch nicht mal. Doch ihre Reue kam zu spät, hätte sie doch vorher mal drüber nachgedacht, in was für eine Scheiße sie sich damit reinreiten würde. 

Beccy beobachtete mit Entsetzen, wie Amy abgeführt wurde, ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich, wie sollte sie Amy da wieder rausholen, ohne selbst beschuldigt zu werden? 

„Sie... sie hat mir die ganze Zeit nur etwas vorgespielt. Und ich... ich habe ihr vertraut", stotterte sie so verstört wie möglich und schaute zu Helmeppo hinauf, „sie hat mich von vorne bis hinten verarscht." 

Helmeppo witterte seine Chance. „Komm, auf den Schreck trinken wir eine Tasse Tee. Du armes Ding. Lass uns auf mein Zimmer gehen und ich leg langsame Musik auf, das beruhigt die Nerven." 

„Das ist sehr liebenswürdig von dir, aber...", sie schaute ihn mit Unschuldsblick in die Augen, „ich möchte lieber alleine sein. Ich muss über alles nachdenken. Das verstehst du doch sicher, oder?" Eine gewisse Enttäuschung war Helmeppo anzusehen, dennoch behielt er die Fassung. 

„Darf ich dich denn noch auf dein Zimmer geleiten?"

~*~*~*~

Amy schmorte währenddessen in ihrer kleinen Zelle und starrte gedankenverloren Löcher in die Luft. Was wäre eigentlich, wenn Ruffy ihnen nicht aus diesem Schlamassel helfen würde? Oder wenn er doch noch nicht auftauchte? Dann säßen sie ganz schön tief im Schlamassel. Hoffentlich lief es bei Sophie besser als bei ihnen. Und hoffentlich würden sie hier irgendwie herauskommen. Seufzend legte sie sich auf die unbequeme Pritsche und versuchte ein bisschen zu schlafen, vielleicht sah die Welt morgen früh schon wieder ganz anders aus. Erschöpft suchte sie sich ein einigermaßen bequemes Fleckchen und versuchte zu schlafen. 

~*~*~*~

Beccy knallte die Tür hinter Helmeppo ins Schloss, den war sie erst mal los. Gott sei Dank. Ihre Gedanken schweiften zu Amy, die unter ihr in der einsamen Zelle lag und vergeblich Schäfchen zählte. Vielleicht hatte Ruffy ja auch Recht. Vielleicht waren sie den Gefahren des Meeres doch nicht gewachsen.

~*~*~*~

Amy hatte das Gefühl, sie wäre gerade erst eingeschlafen, als sie unsanft aus dem Schlaf gerüttelt wurde. 

„Los, aufstehen!", polterte dieser, „Wir sind da!" Langsam erhob Amy sich, alle Knochen taten ihr weh, dank dieser Scheißpritsche. Der Morgen fing ja gut an. Helmeppo winkte einen Marineoffizier heran, der Amy vor sich herstoßend nach oben bugsierte. Ja, ja, die Marine. Dein Freund und Helfer in der Not. 

An Deck wurde sie an den Matrosen übergeben, der sie gestern in die Zelle gebracht hatte, wenigstens ein Lichtblick. 

„Geht ihr schon mal hoch zur Basis", befahl Helmeppo und lächelte, „ich werde dieser bezaubernden Dame die Stadt zeigen."

Beccys Lächeln gefror zu Eis, sie hatte die Schnauze gestrichen voll, dauernd an diesen Schnösel gebunden sein. Tapfer zauberte sie ein wunderschönes Lächeln auf ihre Lippen und ging voraus, vorher jedoch warf sie einen hilflosen Blick zu Amy. Diese zuckte nur mit den Schultern, keine Ahnung was sie jetzt machen sollten. 

Wie einem Sträfling wurden ihr die Hände auf den Rücken gelegt, rechts und links von ihr je ein Matrose. Viele Hälse reckten sich am Hafen um ein Blick auf sie zu erhaschen, wen hatte Käpt'n Morgan da wieder geschnappt? Amy fühlte sich wie auf einem Präsentierteller, alle glotzten sie blöd an. Dabei hatte sie doch gar nichts verbrochen. Endlich, nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es Amy schien, bauten sich die gewaltigen Mauern der Marinebasis vor ihnen auf. Amy blieb die Luft weg, das Gebäude war ja riesig! Mit einem Ächzen und Stöhnen öffneten sich die schweren Eisentüren, Amy hatte kein gutes Gefühl dabei. Jedoch drängte sich ihr ein anderer Gedanke auf - Würde sie gleich auf Zorro treffen? Das war so ein Lichtblick, dass sie sich ihrer ernsten Situation gar nicht mehr bewusst war. Sie würde Zorro sehen! Es war echt absurd, dass sie jetzt gute Laune bekam. Ein großer Platz breitete sich vor ihren Augen aus, umgeben von den schmucklosen, grauen Mauern. Ziemlich in der Mitte war ein Mast aufgestellt worden. Ein Mann war an ihm befestigt, der ziemlich mitgenommen aussah, aber trotzdem ein abfälliges Lächeln zustande brachte. 

„Na, wollt ihr jetzt auch schon Frauen aufhängen? Noch tiefer kann die Marine gar nicht sinken." Die Soldaten ignorierten ihn und zerrten Amy, die ihren Blick gar nicht von diesem Mann wenden konnte, in das Gebäude. Das war Zorro gewesen, das war Zorro!!!  Sie wurde in einen kleinen kahlen Raum geführt, wo Essen und Trinken für sie bereitstand. Wasser und ein kleines Stückchen Brot. 

„Man, habt ihr hier gutes Essen!", scherzte Amy und trank einen Schluck. Der eine wandte sich zum gehen, nur der Soldat, der sie auch in ihre Zelle auf dem Boot gebracht hatte, blieb unschlüssig stehen. 

„Hey, ich hab hier einen Apfel für dich", flüsterte er so leise, dass Amy schon Lippenlesen musste. 

„Kriegst du keinen Ärger?", fragte sie und griff nach dem Apfel. 

„Nicht, wenn man mich nicht erwischt", erwiderte dieser leise und schloss die Tür. Sie war allein. Und das blieb für weitere drei Stunden so. 

Ein leises Klappern verriet ihr, dass die Tür wohl gleich geöffnet wurde. Und das wurde sie auch. Mit einem Quietschen schwang sie auf und vier Menschen traten ein. Zwei Marineoffiziere, Helmeppo und Morgan mit dem Beilarm. Amy schluckte nervös, als sie Morgans Beilarm musterte, als ob ihm ein Beil aus dem rechten Unterarm gewachsen war. Einfach widerlich. Morgan starrte sie aus seinen kalten Augen heraus an, schätzte sie mit einem Blick ab. 

„So, so", räusperte er sich gemächlich, „du sollst mit Lorenor Zorro unter einer Decke stecken? Is' ja lächerlich."

„Es stimmt aber, Papa. Diese Schlampe hier steckt mit Lorenor Zorro unter einer Decke, sie hat es selbst gesagt. Außerdem hat sie mich beleidigt", Helmeppo wurde rot vor Zorn, „sie hat mich ein Muttersöhnchen genannt und hat auch über dich hergezogen..."

„Halt mal die Luft an, Kleiner", unterbrach Käpt'n Morgan ihn mit einer energischen Geste. „Nur weil sie dich beleidigt hat, musst du sie einbuchten? Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, das ICH, nicht du, Herr hier bin." Wütend drehte er sich zu seinem Sohn um, „Wenn mir so etwas noch mal zu Ohren kommt, lass ich dich mal 'ne Weile einbuchten." Wütend verließ er die Zelle und ließ Amy alleine mit Helmeppo zurück. Zornig funkelte er Amy an. 

„Du bist Schuld, dass mein Papa mit mir geschimpft hat", er versetzte Amy eine schallende Ohrfeige. Amy schossen augenblicklich Tränen in die Augen.  

„Das reicht, ich hab die Schnauze voll!", sagte sie und ehe sie sich versah, hatte sie Helmeppo ihr Knie zwischen die Beine gerammt. Blindlings rannte sie durch die noch offenstehende Tür, vorbei an zwei verblüfften Marinesoldaten. Entschlossen rannte sie weiter, sie musste den Ausgang finden. Sie wusste nicht, was sie getan hätte, wäre er nicht eine Minute später vor ihr aufgetaucht. Mit einem überlegenen Grinsen spurtete sie hinaus, über den großen Platz. 

„LAUF AMY!! DU MACHST DAS! LAAUUUFFF!" Amy stoppte abrupt und sah zu Zorro hin. Doch der hatte nicht geschrieen und wenn, dann hatte er eine Stimme, die Beccys verblüfft ähnelte. Nein, neben Zorro war ein weiterer Mast aufgehängt worden und Beccy war an ihm befestigt, schon ganz rot vom anfeuern. 

„Was...?", doch dieser kleine Zwischenstop reichte der Marine. Wieder mal wurde sie in die Mitte zweier Marinesoldaten genommen und sah sich einem wütenden Käpt'n Morgan gegenüber. 

„Du dumme kleine Gans dachtest wohl, du könntest fliehen, was?", bellte er und Amy fuhr in sich zusammen, „aber da hast du falsch gedacht. Hängt sie auch an einem Mast, wird Zeit das ihr Benehmen eingetrichtert wird." Langsam und lachend stampfte er davon.  

So, über Reviews würde ich mich riesig freuen*g*


	2. 02

So, hier ist jetzt das zweite Kapitel! Ich hoffe, ich habe keine all zu viele Fehler übersehen, denn ich wollte mich wegen euch beeilen *g* Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

~ One Piece ~

Kurzerhand wurde ein weiterer Mast aufgestellt und Zorro sah sich zwei neuen Zeitgenossen gegenüber, ob er das gut oder scheiße finden sollte, wusste er noch nicht so recht...

„Wie um alles in der Welt hast du das geschafft?", brach Amy plötzlich die Stille und funkelte Beccy fragend an. 

„Was geschafft?", warum war Amy plötzlich so gereizt? 

„Na, hier an diesen Mast zu kommen!", Amy war das echt ein Rätsel, Beccy hatte Helmeppo doch wunderbar im Griff gehabt, wie konnte das also passieren?  

„Falls es dir nicht aufgefallen ist, der Typ war einfach abartig, widerlich, schleimig und was weiß ich noch alles." 

„Stell dir vor, aber das weiß ich!" 

„Dann kannst du mich vielleicht auch verstehen, dass ich nicht sehr begeistert war, als ich seine sabbernden Lippen auf meine zukommen sah, da bin ich halt etwas unfreundlich geworden...", erklärte Beccy giftig und setzte noch einen drauf, „ich hab ihm den heißen Kaffee über die Hose geschüttet, ihm eine geklatscht und eine Menge Schimpfwörter auf ihn niederprasseln lassen." 

„Ha, ha. Das hat der Trottel verdient...", Amy und Beccy sahen neugierig zu Zorro, das erste mal, dass er überhaupt was gesagt hatte, „haste ihm auch richtig eine geklebt?" Beccy nickte. 

„Jepp, seine Wange ist bestimmt für die nächsten drei Wochen angeschwollen." 

„Nichts desto Trotz sitzen wir hier fest, Beccy!", nörgelte Amy weiter, „Und wie sollen wir hier wieder rauskommen?" 

„Wer hat sich denn zuerst hier reinmanövriert? Wer musste Helmeppo denn ins Gesicht schreien, dass Zorro tausendmal besser wäre als er selber? Hä? Du hast doch genau gewusst, wie er reagieren würde." Zorro hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen, er war definitiv nicht froh über seine neuen Zeitgenossen.

„Oh man, ich vermisse die Ruhe, die hier geherrscht hat, als ihr noch nicht da wart. Könntet ihr eventuell die Güte haben, aufzuhören euch anzuschreien?", mischte Zorro ärgerlich mit, „Das geht auch leiser." 

„Das dich das stört, ist ja klar, du bist eh immer so schlecht drauf!", schnauzte Beccy in seine Richtung und wandte sich wieder an Amy. 

„Warum musstest du das vor ihm sagen?", fragte diese leise mit einem Kopfnicken in Zorros Richtung, „Das ist voll peinlich!" Beccy verdrehte die Augen, als ob das Amys größte Sorge wäre. Verwirrt blickte Zorro von einer zur anderen, er wusste echt nicht, was er davon halten sollte. 

„Kann mich mal einer aufklären?", Zorro blickte bestimmend von einer zur anderen, „Aber bitte leise, in Zimmerlautstärke. Okay?" 

„Also", fuhr er fort als nur Schweigen die Antwort war, „dürfte ich eure Namen erfahren?" 

„Ich bin Amy", erklärte Amy leicht zurückhaltend, „und das, na das ist Beccy." 

„Freut mich", nickte Beccy immer noch leicht gereizt, „wie lang hängst du schon hier rum?" 

„Seit 8 Tagen!", antwortete Zorro knapp, „Und jetzt wär ich euch echt verbunden, wenn ihr endlich die Klappe halten würdet!" Seine Stimme klang ein wenig rau, hatte aber so einen bestimmenden Ton, dass keiner von beiden wagte zu widersprechen. Schweigen erfüllte den Platz. Beccy gestand sich in Gedanken, dass sie froh war, dass Ruffy nicht so miesgelaunt wie Zorro war, mit so einem Grummelchen würde man es doch echt nicht lange aushalten, was sie zu einer anderen Frage brachte. Wann würde Ruffy auftauchen? Auch Amys Gedanken beschäftigten sich damit, auch wenn ihre Sorgen, wie sie wieder nach Hause kommen könnten, immer noch nicht los ließen.  Zorro musterte seine Zeitgenossen ausgiebig. Ihr Mundwerk gefiel ihm momentan noch wenig, auch wenn sie für einen Augenblick mal die Klappe hielten. Zudem, so glaubte er, würde spätestens morgen das große Gejammer losgehen, denn schwere Zeiten schienen die nicht gewohnt zu sein. Aber eine Sache wusste er schon genau; schlafend hatte er sie mit Sicherheit am liebsten.

~*~*~*~

Sophie seufzte tief, während sie gelangweilt an Deck lag und Zeitschriften durchblätterte. Vielleicht hätte sie doch mit Amy und Beccy gehen sollen, immerhin wäre das nicht so langweilig gewesen. Seit drei Tagen waren sie nun schon unterwegs. Drei ganze Tage, die ziemlich monoton abliefen und dazu einfach nur langweilig waren...

„Wie lange brauchen wir noch?", wandte sie sich an Pit, der auch an Deck saß und eine Seekarte studierte. Nachdenklich schaute dieser auf. 

„Mmh, ich denke mal, übermorgen werden wir ankommen, wenn das Wetter so bleibt, versteht sich", er lachte, ein freundliches Lachen, das ihn auf wunderbare Weise jünger zu machen schien. Sophie schätzte ihn auf Mitte zwanzig, womit sie auch gar nicht mal so falsch lag, „Versprechen kann ich nichts." 

„Na ja", Sophie seufzte, „Hauptsache wir kommen an." 

„Gute Einstellung!", Pit wandte sich wieder seinen Seekarten zu. Für lange Unterhaltungen war der echt nicht zu gebrauchen, dachte Sophie leicht verärgert, während sie sich verzweifelt fragte, ob sie bis übermorgen nicht vor Langeweile umgekommen war. Beccy und Amy hatten es wahrscheinlich ein wenig abenteuerlicher, und wenn nicht, waren sie immerhin noch zu zweit. Sophie beschloss sich ein wenig zu Nina zu gesellen, die mit Sicherheit in der Küche am werkeln war. Frauen waren gesprächiger und das würde hoffentlich auch bei Nina zutreffen. 

„Hi", sagte sie, als sie die Küche betrat, „Pit meint, wir wären übermorgen da." 

„Schön", antwortete Nina und bot Sophie eine Tasse Kaffee an, „ich hab mich schon das ganze Jahr auf diesen Trip gefreut." 

„So lange habt ihr das schon geplant?" 

„Ja, so lange. Zu unserem ersten Hochzeitstag wollten wir uns das unbedingt schenken. Ein Jahr sind wir jetzt schon fast verheiratet..." 

„Wow", Gott sei dank war Nina nicht so ein stummer Fisch wie Pit, „aber das schafft ihr noch länger oder?" 

„Klar! So eine Heirat ist schließlich ein Bund fürs Leben und außerdem...", Nina beugte sich verschwörerisch vor, „habe ich noch eine ganz besondere Überraschung für ihn." 

„Was denn?", flüsterte Sophie, als Nina eine Pause machte und verstohlen nach draußen starrte. 

„Eigentlich würd ich das nicht gleich jemanden erzählen, aber ich kann's nicht für mich behalten. Bald sind wir zu dritt!" 

„Du bist schwanger?" Nina nickte glücklich. 

„Dann sind wir eine richtige kleine Familie!", an dem Glänzen in ihren Augen sah man, dass sie sich wirklich auf das Baby freute. „Aber das behältst du für dich, klar?" 

„Klar!", versprach Sophie und lächelte verschmitzt. Na also, es ging doch. War ja doch was los hier.

„Na", Pit trat lächelnd ein, „was macht ihr schönes?" 

„Nichts besonderes", erklärte Nina kurzerhand, „ich hab Sophie gefragt, was sie heute Abend gerne essen würde, hast du vielleicht auch einen Vorschlag?" 

„Mmh, weiß nicht. Ich lass mich überraschen!", damit war er auch schon wieder verschwunden. 

„Eins muss man ihm lassen, er macht wirklich nicht viel Worte!", Sophie hielt sich erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund, hatte sie das jetzt tatsächlich laut ausgesprochen? Nina lächelte. 

„Ach, ich mag ihn so." 

„Na ja", Sophie stellte ihre Kaffeetasse in der Spüle ab, „ich will noch ein bisschen in die Sonne." 

„Is' gut. ich bringe gleich ein paar Brote rauf..."

Den Rest des Tages verbrachte sie dann auch in der Sonne und dachte über alles mögliche nach.  Was würde sie machen, wenn sie am Ziel ihrer Reise war? Man wird sehen, sie wollte noch nicht darüber nachdenken. Das würde sie erst tun, wenn es soweit war. Schließlich wurden ihre Augenlider schwerer und schwerer und fielen bald ganz zu. 

Als sie wieder aufwachte, fand sie sich in ihrem kleinen Gästezimmerchen wieder. Verwirrt blinzelte sie den Schlaf aus den Augen, sie hatte unheimlichen Durst. Wie spät war es? Gerade mal zehn... Mit einem Ruck setzte sie sich auf, streckte sich und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche. 

„Na? Aufgewacht?", wurde sie von Nina begrüßt, die einen Teekessel aufsetzte, „Eben hast du noch geschlafen wie ein Murmeltier. Bist die Seeluft nicht gewohnt, wie?" 

„Wahrscheinlich...", Sophie gähnte herzhaft, „Ist Pit schon im Bett?" 

„Nö, der ist noch auf den Beinen. Irgendwo an Deck, ich weiß nicht was er gerade treibt", Nina nahm den Tee von der Herdplatte und goss sich eine Tasse ein, „aber ich denke, er wird sich auch gleich eine Mütze Schlaf gönnen. Und ich...", diesmal gähnte sie herzhaft, „bin auch schon hundemüde." 

Ein lautes Poltern erklang an Deck, als rollte etwas über den Boden. 

„Was ist das?", wisperte Nina bis ins Mark erschrocken. 

„Keine Ahnung...", Sophie wusste nur, dass ihr das nicht geheuer war und dazu schlich ein anderes Gefühl - Angst. Das Poltern war verklungen, schwere Schritte scharten über das Deck. Sophie wich instinktiv an die Wand, ein beklemmendes Gefühl beschlich sie. Nina stand immer noch wo sie gestanden hatte, zur Salzsäure erstarrt. Ein Fremder war auf dem Schiff, denn das, was sie da hörten, war unmöglich Pit. Aber wer würde...? Nina wusste nur eine Möglichkeit - Piraten! 

„Versteck dich!", zischte sie panisch, „Versteck dich und bleib dort!" Nina wusste, dass selbst das nichts bringen würde, früher oder später würde man sie doch entdecken. Sophie schien das Gleiche zu denken, denn sie rührte sich nicht. 

Weitere Sekunden standen sie in erstarrter Haltung da, unfähig sich zu rühren. Die Schritte waren verklungen, doch nur für kurze Zeit. Langsam aber sich näherten sie sich nun der Tür. Schritt für Schritt, mit jedem Schritt wurde das Poltern der Schuhe lauter. Sophie sog scharf die Luft ein - im nächsten Moment schlug die Tür mit einer Wucht auf, die eine kleine Wehe durch den Raum schickte. Mit schweren Schritten trat er ein, der Pirat. Nina hatte Recht mit ihrer Vermutung. Verschmitzt lächelnd musterte er Nina und Sophie, die kaum zu atmen wagten. 

„Guten Tag!", seine Stimme klang tief und ein wenig rau, „Na, was gibt's heute Abend leckeres zu essen?" Nina schluckte nervös, Sophie begann zu zittern. 

„Na? Sagt schon!", knurrte er, „Ich beiße auch nicht." Er lachte sarkastisch. „Nu los..." 

„Es...ist kaum noch was da", mutig trat Nina einen Schritt auf ihn zu, obwohl ihr Herz bis in die Hose sank. 

„Mmh", der Pirat lächelte, „Nun meine Liebe, war das eine Antwort auf meine Frage?" Sophie blinzelte, den kannte sie doch. Das war doch Gin! 

„Wohl kaum", fuhr Gin fort, „aber du bekommst noch einen Versuch..." 

„He Gin!", ein weiterer Kopf tauchte im Fenster auf, „Schau dir das hier draußen mal an!" Gin nickte. 

„Gut meine Damen, entschuldigt mich bitte für einen Moment..." Gin zog den Hut wie ein Kavalier aus alten Kamellen und verließ die Küche wieder. Sophie und Nina blieb jedoch keine Zeit zum ausatmen, kaum war Gin gegangen, hatte eine andere Fratze den Raum betreten. 

„Tach!", sagte der eine Spur unfreundlicher, „Geht's gut?" Die Frage war klar an Sophie gerichtet, diese nickte zaghaft. Sie durfte ihnen kein Grund geben, irgendetwas unüberlegtes zu tun. 

„Damit es dir auch weiterhin gut geht, kommen du und deine Freundin jetzt mit auf unser Schiff, verstanden?" Sophie blinzelte. Nina war aus ihrer Erstarrung erwacht. 

„Bitte...bitte nehmt euch was ihr wollt, aber... aber lasst uns aus dem Spiel." Ihre Stimme klang flehend, eine Träne lief über ihre Wange. „Bitte!" 

„Tja dann", der Pirat zog seine Muskete, er strich sich seine filzigen Haare aus dem Gesicht, „haben wir für dich keine Verwendung!" Sein Zeigefinger krümmte sich um den Abzug, er feuerte ab. 

Die Kugel traf ihr Ziel, innerhalb einer Sekunde. Nina sackte augenblicklich zusammen, Blut breitete sich auf ihrer Brust aus. Sophie stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus, ungeachtet der Gefahr, in der sie selber immer noch schwebte, ließ sie sich neben Nina sinken. 

~*~*~*~

Genervt schaute Beccy auf Zorro. Wie sollte man bei diesem Schnarchen nachdenken können? Geschweige denn schlafen! 

„Der nervt!", Beccy sprach es aus, „Ich werde noch verrückt, wenn das so weitergeht..." 

„Immerhin kann er schlafen." 

„Der kann überall schlafen, Amy." Beccy hatte ziemlich schlechte Laune, noch dazu brachte dieser blöde Pfosten sie fast um. „Ich hoffe, Ruffy kommt bald...", seufzte sie, um an etwas anderes zu denken, „...und zwar sehr bald." 

„Meinste Sophie ist schon im Baratié?", vielleicht hatte die es wenigstens angenehm. 

„Keine Ahnung", Beccy schüttelte den Kopf, „Aber könnte sein. Wir sollten uns jetzt erst mal um unser Schicksal Gedanken machen." 

„Was uns wieder ganz an den Anfang bringt..." 

„Genau!", Beccy wippte mit den Kopf, ihr ganzer Nacken tat weh. 

Die Sonne stieg höher und höher, schließlich wurde es Mittag und Zorro hatte sogar die Güte, endlich aus seinem Tiefschlaf zu erwachen. 

„Man", gähnte Zorro und versuchte sich irgendwie zu strecken, „Bin ich noch müde..." 

„Das soll wohl ein Witz sein!", Beccy lachte sarkastisch, „Du hast geschlafen wie ein Stein!" Zorro zuckte nur mit den Schultern und verfiel wieder in sein Brüten. Einen Augenblick später zog etwas ganz anderes die Aufmerksamkeit von Beccy auf sich. Ein Klicken erschall und einen Moment später tauchte ein Kopf über dem Rand der Mauer auf, schaute vorsichtig nach links und rechts und kam vollends über die Mauer geklettert. Das... das musste Rika sein! Und wenn das Rika war, dann hieß das ja... Beccys Miene hellte sich auf!... dass Ruffy in der Nähe sein musste. Suchend schaute Beccy die Mauerränder ab. 

„Hi du!", sagte das 7-jährige Mädchen mit den schwarzen, zu zwei Zöpfen geflochtenen Haaren und trat mutig auf die drei „_Sträflinge"_ zu. 

„Sag mal, bist du lebensmüde? Verschwinde!", Zorro setzte seinen Killerblick auf, „Oder soll ich dich zertreten?" 

„Ich... ich hab mir gedacht, sie haben vielleicht Hunger!", schüchtern, doch unbeirrt fuhr sie fort, „Und da hab ich extra Reisbällchen gemacht!" Stolz präsentierte sie ihre Reisbällchen. „Ich hab zum ersten mal welche gemacht und..." 

„Verschwinde mit dem Kram, ich hab keinen Hunger!", Zorro zeigte mit einem Kopfnicken auf Amy und Beccy, „Die haben es eher nötig." 

„Wie bitte? Wer hängt denn schon..."  Die gewaltigen Tore der Basis öffneten sich, noch bevor Rika eine Möglichkeit hatte, sich irgendwie zu verstecken und Helmeppo wichtigtuerisch über den Hof auf sie zu trat. 

„Oh meine Kleine", er tätschelte Rika kindlich, „Hast du Reisbällchen gemacht?" Prüfend musterte er die Reisbällchen und nahm anschließend einfach einen. Schleimig grinsend begann er zu kauen, mit jeder Kaubewegung verfinsterte sich sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse.

„Bäh, das ist ja widerlich, das Zeug! Willst du mich vergiften?", wütend warf er den Rest auf den Boden und stampfte darauf herum, „Das kann man doch keinem Menschen antun!" Verächtlich gab er einem Marinesoldaten zu verstehen, Rika rauszuwerfen. Diese hatte zu weinen begonnen und schaute auf die zertrampelten Reisbällchen hinunter. 

„Ich...ich hab sie ganz alleine gemacht..." 

„Hör nicht auf den Trottel, Rika! Sie waren bestimmt großartig!", warf Beccy wagemutig ein und zauberte ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen. Zögernd trat der Marinesoldat auf Rika zu, er konnte doch ein kleines Mädchen nicht einfach so über die Mauer werfen. Als er Helmeppos Blick begegnete ,wusste er, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte. Helmeppo wandte sich zum Gehen. 

„Hey Muttersöhnchen!", pfiff Zorro ihn zurück, „Denk an unseren Deal, noch drei Wochen und ich bin frei!" Helmeppo grinste nur hämisch und setzte seinen Weg fort. 

Rika fühlte wie sie durch die Luft geworfen wurde, doch anstatt auf dem harten Boden aufzuprallen, wurde sie von zwei starken Armen gefangen. Wütend half Ruffy Rika auf die Beine. 

„Was für ein gemeiner Kerl!" Corby nickte zustimmend, ob so alle bei der Marine waren? Ruffy spähte weiterhin über den Rand der Mauer. Helmeppo und seine Begleiter waren inzwischen wieder verschwunden. Fest entschlossen diesen Zorro in seine Bande aufzunehmen, kletterte er über die Mauer. 

„Beccy, guck, da ist Ruffy!", Amy nickte Richtung Ruffy, der dabei war sich kurz umzuschauen. Anschließend schlenderte er locker auf die Drei zu. Inzwischen war auch Zorro auf den schrägen Vogel mit seinem Strohhut aufmerksam geworden. 

„Hi!", grüßte Ruffy cool, „Ich such Männer für meine Piratenbande." Sein Blick war klar auf Zorro gerichtet. 

„Hey, du versuchst doch nicht gerade, mich anzuheuern? Ich werde kein Pirat. Never ever!", war Zorros knappe Antwort. 

„Huhu, Ruffy!", Beccy strampelte wild mit den Beinen, erkannte Ruffy sie gar nicht mehr? Ruffy musterte sie einige Sekunden, dann breitete sich ein Lächeln auf seinen Zügen aus. 

„Beccy? Amy?", er brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, „Was macht ihr denn hier?" Amy verdrehte die Augen, das Ruffy auch nie den Ernst der Lage verstand. 

„Denkst du wir hängen freiwillig hier?"

„Is' ne längere Geschichte", erklärte Beccy ungeduldig, „aber wenn du immer noch jemanden suchst, kannst du uns doch mitnehmen!" Ihr Ton klang eher wie eine Aufforderung als eine freundliche Bitte. 

„Mmh", Ruffy nahm den Kopf schräg, „Also gut, von mir aus. Aber nur, wenn ihr mir keine Schande macht und im nächsten Augenblick wieder irgendwo in der Gegend rumhängt." Amy verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse, diese blöden Witze war sie leid. Ruffy sollte sie endlich hier raus holen. 

„Ich", wandte Ruffy sich wieder an Zorro, „hab gehört, du kannst gut mit Schwertern umgehen?" Zorro blinzelte nur gefährlich, er wusste nicht, was er von diesem Paradiesvogel halten sollte. Entweder war er einfach nur doof oder schlichtweg genial. 

„Wenn du Pirat in meiner Bande wirst, hol ich dein Schwert und befreie dich!" 

„Ha", Zorro lachte gehässig auf, „ein kleiner Erpresser, wie? Aber auch ohne deine Hilfe komme ich bald hier heraus, ich hab ein Deal mit dem Muttersöhnchen." Ruffy zuckte mit den Schultern. 

„Also dann bis nachher! Kannst ja noch mal drüber nachdenken." 

„Hey!", pfiff Zorro Ruffy zurück, als dieser wieder gehen wollte, „Hebst du mir das auf?" Er deutete auf die zertrampelten Reisbällchen. Ruffy verzog angeekelt das Gesicht. 

„Das willst du wirklich essen?" 

„KLAPPE!", mutig schluckte er die Matschbällchen herunter. 

„Was ist mit uns?", entrüstet schauten Beccy und Amy, wie Ruffy sich zum Gehen wandte. 

„Keine Bange, ich nehm euch später alle mit!" 

„Sagt mal, hört der Typ schlecht? Ich - werde - kein - Pirat!" Amy und Beccy warfen sich ein schadenfrohes Lächeln zu, Zorro würde sich noch wundern...

~*~*~*~

„Echt?", auf Rikas Gesicht breitete sich ein strahlendes Lächeln aus. 

„Ja echt, er hat alles aufgegessen", Ruffy grinste breit. 

„Ist Zorro wirklich so böse und grausam, wie man sagt?", Corby zitterte immer noch, wenn er an diesen finster drein blickenden Mann dachte. 

„Nein, ist er nicht. Er hat gar nichts Schlimmes getan", Rika setzte sich niedergeschlagen neben Ruffy, „Er ist nur gefangen worden, weil er mich vor Helmeppos Wolf gerettet und den Wolf getötet hat." 

„Deswegen wird man gefangen genommen?", Corby war sich nicht mehr sicher, ob das, was die Marine hier tat, so rechtens war, „Das ist doch nicht wahr oder?"

„Also, Zorro wurde verhaftet, weil er Helmeppos Wolf getötet hat?", hatte Ruffy das richtig verstanden? 

„So ist das also, verstehe", Corby rückte seine Brille zurecht, „Kopfgeldjäger zu sein, ist ja so auch kein Verbrechen." 

„Die Morgans sind die Bösen, ein kleiner Fehler und man wird hingerichtet..."

„Hi, hi. Soll ich's meinem Papa erzählen?", mit großen Schritten schritt Helmeppo über die Handelsstraße, „Wollt ihr auch aufgehängt werden wie Lorenor Zorro?" Er lächelte breiter. „In drei Tagen wird er hingerichtet. Ein abschreckendes Beispiel, freut euch drauf!" 

Ruffy hatte die Ohren gespitzt, hatte er das richtig gehört? Mit geballter Faust stellte er sich Helmeppo in den Weg. „Und was ist mit deinem Versprechen?", seine Stimme klang kühl und wütend. 

„Bitte?", Helmeppo gab Ruffy einen Wink auf die Knie zu gehen, „Knie nieder bitte oder ich muss mich gezwungen sehen, dein Ungehorsam gegenüber einer..." 

„Was ist mit deinem Versprechen?", sagte Ruffy erneut, eine Spur schärfer. 

„Ach das", Helmeppo grinste schadenfroh, „das war doch nur ein Witz, wie dämlich kann man sein, um darauf herein zu fallen!" Ruffys Faust schnellte hervor, noch bevor er sich dessen bewusst war und traf Helmeppo unterm Kinn. Keuchend und röchelnd stürzte er zu Boden. Zornig baute Ruffy sich vor ihm auf, so leichtfertig ging man nicht mit Versprechen um, Zorro glaubte daran... 

„Ruffy...", Corby zuppelte Ruffy am Arm, „is genug..." 

„Corby!", Ruffys Atem ging flach, „Wir holen Zorro und die Mädchen da raus!" Stimmen bei den Menschen um sie herum wurden laut, der wagte es Helmeppo den Sohn von Käpt'n Morgan so bloß zu stellen? Wenn das mal gut ginge...

„Ruffy, halt dich zurück. Das ist die Marine...", Corby hatte alle Mühe Ruffy aufzuhalten, damit er nicht auf die losging, „Ist genug Ruffy." 

„Na und?", schrie Ruffy, „Das ist und bleibt ein Dreckskerl!"

Als sie 15 Minuten später vor der Marinebasis standen, hatte Ruffy sich immer noch nicht wieder beruhigt. Nicht nur, dass sie so leichtfertig mit einem Versprechen umgingen, nein, sie zerstörten auch Corbys Traum von der Marine. In Gedanken kletterte er wie zuvor über die Mauer. 

„Tag!", lächelnd trat er auf Beccy, Amy und Zorro zu. „Ich bin Ruffy", sagte er an Zorro gewandt, „Ich bind dich hier los und dafür machst du bei mir mit, ja?" Zorro verdrehte die Augen, der schon wieder. 

„Sag mal, hörst du schlecht? Ich werde nicht in deine Bande eintreten. Pirat werden? Das ist doch das letzte, ich hab ein andere Ziel vor Augen." 

„Wieso denn nicht?", Ruffy verschränkte die Arme, „Als Kopfgeldjäger hat man auch nicht gerade einen guten Ruf!" Zorro blickte auf. 

„Ich weiß zwar nicht, was über mich gesagt wird, aber ich hab nie was getan, was ich bereuen müsste und so werde ich das auch in Zukunft halten!" Amy und Beccy verfolgten das Gespräch belustigt, zudem ging es endlich mal voran und bald würden sie Kurs auf die Grand Line nehmen - zumindest bald danach. „Und deshalb", fuhr Zorro fort in einem Ton, als redete er mit einem Kleinkind, „werde ich auch kein Pirat!" 

„Du gehörst aber zu meinem Plan!", Ruffy stampfte mit dem Fuß auf, „Wenn du deine Schwerter wiederhaben willst, musst du bei mir mitmachen! So einfach ist das!" 

„DU GEMEINER HUND!", hätte er doch seine Schwerter, dann wäre er die Nervensäge längst los... Ruffy grinste den dreien noch mal kurz zu und rannte dann ins Hauptgebäude. 

„HEY", brüllte Zorro, doch Ruffy war schon außer Hörweite, „Der rennt allein ins Hauptgebäude? Spinnt der? Würd' mich nicht wundern, wenn der gleich auch hier hängt und ich glaube dann...dann lass ich mich freiwillig hinrichten..." Beccy verdrehte die Augen, sagte jedoch nichts. Zorro würde noch sein blaues Wunder erleben...

„Wo sind die denn bloß alle?", ratlos blickte Ruffy sich um. Nix, nicht das kleinste Anzeichen auf Leben. Nirgendwo...

~*~*~*~

Stolz betrachte Morgan seine Überdimensionale Statue die das Zeichen seiner Macht werden sollte und gab den Soldaten das Zeichen zum Aufstellen. 

„Langsam, langsam, weiter, weiter", kommandierte er, „Ich sag euch, wenn auch nur ein Kratzer dran kommt, könnt ihr euch selbst die Kugel geben." Vor Angst und Aufregung zitternd zogen die Soldaten an den Seilen. Fast hatten sie es geschafft. Nur noch ein kleines Stück und Käpt'n Morgan war hoffentlich zufrieden gestimmt. 

Ein seltsamer Schrei erklang und ein undefinierbares Geschöpf landete auf dem Dach. Instinktiv wichen einige der Soldaten vor diesem Wesen zurück, andere ließen sofort die Seile los und brachten sich in Sicherheit. 

„Oops, Sorry Jungs!", sagte Ruffy nach seiner Landung kurz und schaute sich kurz um. Mmh, wer würde ihm sagen können, wo Zorros Schwert war... Seine Wahl fiel auf Helmeppo, der Grund allen Übels. Augenblicklich stürmte er auf ihn zu und schliff ihn hinter sich her ins Gebäude. 

„Schnappt ihn euch, ob tot oder lebendig!", bellte Käpt'n Morgan sofort, als er seine Überraschung überwunden hatte und alle setzten zur Verfolgung an. 

„Wo sind Zorros Schwerter?", brüllte Ruffy Helmeppo an. 

„In...in meinem Zimmer", wimmerte dieser, „wir, wir sind schon daran vorbei..." Fluchend machte Ruffy kehrt. Sofort sah er sich zehn Marinesoldaten gegenüber. 

„Wenn ihr schießen wollt, schießt", sagte er nur und verschwand in Helmeppos Zimmer. Hektisch blickte er sich um und fand, was er suchte, drei Schwerter standen an der Wand gelehnt. 

„Welches ist Zorros?", wandte er sich an Helmeppo, der völlig von der Rolle war. 

„Wenn ich's dir sage, lässt du mich dann frei?", versuchte er vergeblich zu verhandeln, doch Ruffy murmelte nur so viel wie „ich hab keine Zeit für deine Spielchen" und knallte Helmeppo gegen die Wand, wo dieser reglos liegen blieb.

„Corby, Corby! Bind uns los...", Beccy wusste, dass sie schnell handeln müssten, gleich würde es hier unten ziemlich rau zugehen. Entschlossen war auch Corby über die Mauer geklettert und rannte auf die Gefangenen zu. Er hatte noch nicht mal Zeit sich zu wundern über die Tatsache, dass Amy und Beccy seinen Namen wussten. 

„Ich...ich mach ja", keuchte dieser hektisch und ruckelte an Beccys Seilen. Beccy spürte wie das Seil locker wurde und sich löste. 

„Gott sei Dank!", den Rest schaffte sie alleine und Corby wandte sich Zorro zu. 

„Beeil dich man!", fauchte dieser und sah verzweifelt zur Basis hin, lange würde das nicht unbemerkt bleiben. 

„Ich...ich krieg ihn nicht auf...", sagte Corby panisch und rüttelte fester. Beccy war endlich frei und begann Amys Knoten zu lockern - wenn das mal kein Zuckerschlecken wäre...

Inzwischen war sein Schaffen auf dem Richtplatz nicht unbemerkt geblieben und ein Schuss fiel. 

Mehrere Marinesoldaten strömten aus dem Haupttor, ihre Revolver auf sie gerichtet. Beccy und Corby drehten sich mit erhobenen Händen um. Klar, Beccy und Amy wussten, dass alles gut gehen würde, trotzdem war das kein gutes Gefühl, von ein Dutzend Revolvern angepeilt zu werden.

Beccy, Corby und Amy  wagten kaum zu atmen, als auch noch Käpt'n Morgan zwischen seinen Soldaten auftauchte. 

„Na, na, na", sagte dieser, „Plant ihr etwa eine Verschwörung? Gebt am besten gleich auf, gegen mich kommt ihr sowieso nicht an." Er lachte siegessicher. „Knallt sie ab, Leute!", befahl er und wandte sich um. Die Zeit schien in Zeitlupe abzulaufen. Zorros Gedanken überschlugen sich, er durfte jetzt nicht sterben und vor allem nicht so... Kuina...sein Versprechen...

Plötzlich stürzte Ruffy aus einem der zahlreichen Fenster und landete zielsicher zwischen Zorro, Beccy, Corby, Amy und der Marine. Er setzte seine Teufelskräfte ein und so prallten die Kugeln einfach an ihm ab und flogen in der entgegengesetzten Richtung weiter, was die Hälfte der Soldaten veranlasste zu Boden zu gehen. 

„Zu den Schwertern!", brüllte Käpt'n Morgan und einige Soldaten stürzten mit Schwertern auf sie zu. 

Verzweifelt rüttelte Corby an dem Knoten, wenn ihnen jetzt einer helfen konnte, dann war das Zorro. Wie durch ein Wunder löste sich der Knoten. Blitzschnell griff Zorro seine Schwerter. 

Der Angriff wurde abrupt gestoppt, als Zorro sich ihnen in den Weg stellte.

„Sieht aus, als wärst nur noch du übrig!", knurrte er finster und deutete mit einem seiner Schwerter auf Morgan.  „Jetzt wird abgerechnet!"

„Wovon träumst du nachts?", fragte Morgan verschmitzt lächelnd und griff unerwartet an. 

„Duck dich, Zorro." Zorro tat instinktiv, was ihm gesagt wurde, Ruffy knallte Morgan eine seiner Gum-Gum- Attacken in den Bauch. Zorro setzte über ihn hinweg und rammte Morgan sein Schwert in den Bauch. 

Beccy und Corby starrten entsetzt auf Käpt'n Morgan, der zu Boden ging,  während Zorro und Ruffy dabei waren, Amy loszubinden. Erschöpft fiel Amy in Zorros Arme und stöhnte leise. 

„Was hat sie? Eben war sie doch noch auf dem Damm?", entsetzt trat Beccy näher und erkannte die Ursache. Amy hatte die Kugel abgekriegt, die für Corby bestimmt war.

„Wir müssen schnell zu einem Arzt", sagte Zorro und machte sich mit Amy in den Armen auf den Weg, Beccy, Ruffy und Corby im Schlepptau. 

~*~*~*~

„Auf nu komm!", der Pirat wurde langsam echt ungeduldig, doch Sophie war unfähig, sich zu rühren. 

„Wäre mir ja ganz neu, dass wir Gefangene machen", Gin hatte den Raum wieder betreten, „wir holen uns, was wir brauchen und dann sind wir wieder weg!" 

Der Angesprochene nickte widerwillig und verschwand. Gin lächelte hämisch auf sie hinab und verschwand ebenfalls wieder an Deck. Sophie wusste nicht, wie lange die Piraten noch auf dem Schiff wüteten, sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie neben Nina hockte, die kalt und leblos neben ihr lag.

Das hier war nicht so lustig, wie es im Fernsehen dargestellt wurde, sondern hier war das Ernst. Hier ging es nicht nur um Ruffy und seinem Traum vom One Piece, sondern auch um Leben und Tod. Vorsichtig versuchte sie, Nina aufzurichten. Diese gab einen leisen Seufzer von sich und Sophie nahm erschrocken ihre Hände weg. Sie machte sich nichts vor, Nina war tot, genau wie ihr Traum, eine kleine Familie zu gründen. 

Sophie ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Waren Piraten wirklich so grausam?  Schluchzend saß sie da und verfluchte Gin und alle Piraten. Sie hatte Nina nicht lange gekannt, aber so was hatte Nina nicht verdient. Wie musste es dann erst auf der Grand Line zugehen? 

Sie fühlte sich schwach und elend. War Pit noch am Leben? Sie glaubte nicht daran, jedoch keimte ein Fünkchen Hoffnung in ihr auf. Als sie sich gefasst und mutig genug fühlte, stand sie immer noch zitternd auf und ging an Deck. Ein flaues Gefühl breitete sich in ihrem Magen aus, was würde sie da erwarten? 

Entweder ein toter Pit oder ein schwerverletzter, dem sie Ninas Schicksal mitteilen musste. Suchend blickte sie über das Deck. Sie entdeckte eine dicke Blutspur, die Richtung Bug verlief. Erschöpft und aus zahlreichen Wunden blutend an der Reling lehnend, saß Pit. Schweißperlen standen auf seiner Stirn und man merkte, dass ihm das Atmen schwer fiel. 

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie erschüttert und ließ sich niedergeschlagen gegenüber von Pit sinken. 

„Er... er kam von hinten... und...ganz unerwartet und ...", er richtete sich etwas auf und hustete schwach, „ich hatte...keine Chance mich zu wehren. Nina, was ist mit Nina?", fragte er und als er Sophie in die Augen schaute, wusste er, dass Nina nicht mehr am Leben war. Mit diesem Wissen verschwand etwas aus seinen Augen und machte Trauer und Mutlosigkeit Platz. Tränenüberströmt blickte er zum Himmel rauf. 

„Weißt du...", sagte er und schluchzte. „Übermorgen hätten wir unseren ersten Hochzeitstag gehabt... und... und ich hätte ihr gesagt, dass ich sie genauso liebe wie am ersten Tag." Heulend und aus etlichen Wunden blutend saß Pit da. Sophie konnte ihm nicht helfen. Sie ließ Pit mit seiner Trauer alleine und setzte sich an den Bug. Sie musste das alles erst mal verarbeiten. Da saßen sie nun, ohne Karten, ohne Essen, ohne alles. War das fair? Wütend schlug sie in die Luft und begann erneut an zu weinen.

Pit war nicht so schwer verletzt wie es am Anfang den Anschein hatte. Zwei Rippen waren gebrochen und er hatte eine Platzwunde am Kopf, aber das machte ihm nicht so sehr zu schaffen wie der Verlust seiner Frau. Von morgens bis abends saß er da und blickte mit leerem Blick auf das Meer hinaus. Zwei Tage waren seit dem vergangen und langsam machte sich das Hungern bei Sophie bemerkbar. Am dritten Tag konnte sie einfach nicht mehr und brach zusammen. Pit saß wie immer an der Reling und schien kaum etwas wahrzunehmen als Schmerz, Trauer und Verzweiflung.

~*~*~*~

Wieder drang der Klang von Wellen an Sophies Ohr, ein beständiges auf und ab der wogenden Wellen. Ein angenehmer Geruch stieg ihr in die Nase, frisch gebackene Brötchen. Sophie blinzelte in die helle Morgensonne, die durch das Fenster lachte. Noch etwas benommen richtete sie sich auf - und wünschte im nächsten Augenblick, sie hätte es nicht getan. Ihr Kopf wummerte, ihr Blick vernebelte. Kraftlos sank sie zurück. Empfindungen und Erinnerungen kamen, stürzten wie eine riesige Welle auf sie ein, tauchten sie unter. Die Bilder, die sich in ihren Gedanken für immer verankert hatten, spielten sich vor ihrem Auge ab. 

Ein Mann, der leise vor sich hin murmelte, trat ein, verstummte aber, als er Sophie erblickte. 

„Ah, du bist aufgewacht, na dann hast du sicher Hunger!", sagte er und Sophie musterte ihn neugierig, während er das Essen servierte. Er war ziemlich bullig, hatte schwarze Haare und ein Seil als Zierde um seinen kahlen Kopf gebunden. Zudem hatte er eine Schürze um und roch nach Essen. 

„Ich bin übrigens Smutje Patty", stellte er sich höflich vor und fügte hinzu. „Du bist hier in guten Händen, brauchst also keine Angst zu haben." Obwohl Sophie spürte, dass sie sich nicht in Gefahr befand, beruhigte sie dieser Satz ungemein. 

„Ich heiße Sophie!", sagte sie und biss anschließend in das Brot, das Patty ihr reichte. 

„Ach ja, iss erst mal richtig, du bist ja total ausgehungert. Wie ist das eigentlich passiert?" Man merkte, dass er innerlich darauf brannte zu erfahren, was Sophie zugestoßen war. 

„Nun mal langsam", mischte sich eine unbekannte Stimme in das Gespräch, „Lass sie erst in Ruhe essen!"

„OK, Ok!", sagte Patty beleidigt und trollte sich. Jeff ließ sich auf einen Stuhl nieder und betrachtete Sophie eine Weile, während die fleißig aß. Als Sophie satt war, begann er das Gespräch 

„So, so. Du bist also Sophie", begann er, „ich bin Jeff und du befindest dich auf dem Baratié, dem Seerestaurant. Vielleicht hast du ja schon mal davon gehört." Er legte eine Pause ein, als erwarte er ein ja oder mehr, „Na jedenfalls bleibst du bei uns, bis du auskuriert bist." Sophie nickte dankbar, trank ihren Apfelsaft leer und ließ sich satt wieder in ihr Kissen zurücksinken. 

„Hat dir geschmeckt, was?", fragte Jeff freundlich und lächelte, „Tja, wir haben halt die besten Köche."  Sophie lächelte und schloss die Augen, während Jeff den Raum verließ. In der Tür drehte er sich noch mal um und sagte: „Wenn du dich nachher fit genug fühlst, kann dir ja jemand hier alles zeigen, wie wär's?" Sophie nickte und versprach, sich dann zu melden, wenn ihr nach Gesellschaft wäre. Jeff schloss die Tür hinter sich und ließ Sophie mit ihren Gedanken allein. 

Sie war also im Baratié. Sie hatte es geschafft. Doch der Gedanke erfreute sie nicht wirklich. Den Preis, den sie dafür gezahlt hatte, war zu hoch. Ihre Gedanken kreisten nun um Pit, der sich ja auch hier irgendwo befinden musste. Warum hatte sie ihm nicht erzählt, dass Nina ein Kind von ihm erwartet hatte? Wahrscheinlich weil ihn das nur noch mehr runtergezogen hätte. Vielleicht war es ja auch besser so...

Sie stand auf, wartete bis sich ihr Blick klärte und angelte nach den Kleidern, die für sie bereitlagen. Jeff war zwar eben erst gegangen und sehr fit fühlte sie sich auch noch nicht, aber alleine sein wollte sie nicht. Zu viele Gedanken stürzten dann auf sie ein, die sie lieber vergessen würde. 

Zögernd trat sie auf den Gang hinaus, schaute nach links und rechts. Wo würde sie Jeff finden? Wahllos schlug sie den rechten ein. Allerlei Türen waren auf dem Flur und ab und zu zweigte ein weiterer Gang ab. Du meine Güte, hier würde sie sich nie zurecht finden. 

Unbeirrt ging sie weiter, blieb aber stehen, als sie Stimmen hörte, die aus dem Raum am Ende eines Ganges zu kommen schienen. 

„Lass mich, Alter. Wenn der Typ den Geschmack meiner Gourmetsuppe nicht schätzt, ist das nicht mein Problem. Was neues koche ich ihm deswegen nicht. Das wäre Verschwendung. Es wird gegessen, was auf den Tisch kommt!" 

„Sanji, du bist hiermit GEFEUERT!" 

„Du kannst mich gar nicht feuern! Ich muss zurück an die Arbeit. Bis dann." Wütend knallte Sanji die Tür hinter sich zu, trat auf den Gang hinaus und stürmte an Sophie vorbei in Richtung Küche. Neugierig blickte Sophie Sanji hinterher und betrat anschließend den Raum, aus dem er gestürmt war, der zweifellos Jeffs Büro sein musste. 

Jeff saß hinter einem alten Schreibtisch in einen bequemen Schreibtischstuhl gelehnt und seufzte tief. Als er Sophie bemerkte, breitete sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus. 

„Ah, so schnell hab ich gar nicht mit dir gerechnet." Er bedeutete ihr, Platz zu nehmen. „Dein Freund, ich glaub Pit heißt er, ist bereits abgereist. Er war ganz schön durch den Wind und hat Anfangs nur wirres Zeug geredet, aber er regenerierte sich schnell, schneller als du. Du bist wohl keine harten Zeiten gewohnt, wie? Na jedenfalls", fuhr er fort, „soll ich dir schöne Grüße ausrichten sowie gute Besserung." 

„Er ist schon weg?", fragte Sophie erstaunt, „Aber wie lange hab ich denn geschlafen?" 

„Nun ja, ungefähr drei Tage", antwortete Jeff, „Aber jetzt lass uns über was anderes reden. Also, du kannst erst mal hier bleiben, solange du willst, als Gegenleistung musst du aber ab und zu in der Küche helfen. Aber jetzt besorg ich dir erst mal eine nette Gesellschaft. Bin gleich zurück!" 

Pit war schon weg? Aber wieso? Versteh das wer will... Ihre Gedanken wurde durch die laute Stimme von Jeff unterbrochen, der auf den Flur getreten war. 

„Saanjiiii!" Keiner antwortete und so brüllte er noch lauter. Beim dritten Versuch, wurde kräftig zurück gebrüllt. 

„Was ist denn noch, Alter. Lass mich endlich in RUHE!"

„DU KOMMST GEFÄLLIGST SOFORT HER, SONST SETZT ES WAS!" Sophie amüsierte sich prächtig bei diesem Wortwechsel zwischen Jeff und Sanji und konnte sich ein Grinsen kaum verkneifen. Im nächsten Moment wurde die Tür geöffnet und Jeff trat, mit Sanji im Schlepptau, ein, was Sophies Herz höher schlagen ließ. Schlecht sah Sanji wirklich nicht aus... 

„Sanji, das ist Sophie, sie würde sich freuen, wenn du ihr das Schiff von oben bis unten zeigen würdest. Und Sophie, das hier ist Sanji, der Oberkoch dieses Restaurants."

„Hättest du ja auch gleich sagen können, dann hätte sich meine Stimme wenigstens etwas erholt", lächelnd wandte er sich an Sophie und hielt ihr einen Arm hin. „Diese Aufgabe erledige ich mit dem größten Vergnügen." Schüchtern hakte Sophie sich bei ihm unter und die beiden verließen Jeffs Büro. 

Sanji zeigte ihr einen Raum nach dem anderen, die Küche sowie den Speisesaal für die Gäste und unzählige andere Räume. Zum krönenden Abschluss zeigte er ihr den hinteren Balkon, wo sie sich auf die Rehling setzten. 

„Puh, ich glaube, ich werd mich hier nie zurecht finden", seufzte Sophie und blickte glücklich aufs Meer. 

„Ach, das wird schon", meinte Sanji und suchte ihren Blick. Die Sonne war gerade am Untergehen und man hörte, wie die Wellen sich sanft am Schiff brachen. Eigentlich war das ganze schon zu romantisch, schließlich hatten sie sich gerade erst kennen gelernt. Jedoch schaute Sophie glücklich  in seine Augen.  

„Saaannnnjiiii!", ein Urschrei unterbrach die Stille. Sanji seufzte und verdrehte die Augen. 

„Was will der schon wieder?"

„Wir brauchen Verstärkung in der Küche!"

„Ich komm gleich!", brüllte Sanji sauer zurück und die entsprechende Antwort kam prompt. 

„NEIN! DU KOMMST SOFORT!!" Die Augen verdrehend wandte er sich wieder Sophie zu. 

„Ähm, ich muss dann mal gehen, der Alte hat mal wieder irgendein Problem."

„Ist gut", sagte Sophie ein wenig enttäuscht und wandte sich um, um zu gehen. Unschlüssig schaute Sanji ihr hinterher. 

„Sophie?", sagte er schließlich und hielt sie auf. „Sehen wir uns morgen wieder?"

„Ja, gerne!", sagte Sophie und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Auf dem großen Flur trennten sich ihre Wege und Sophie machte sich auf ihr Zimmer, während Sanji fröhlich vor sich hinpfeifend den Weg zur Küche einschlug. Nachdem Sophie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, machte sie einen Luftsprung und ließ sich glücklich auf ihr Bett plumpsen. Sie schloss ihre Augen und ihre Gedanken wanderten zu Beccy und Amy, die jetzt hoffentlich auch so happy waren wie sie.

~*~*~*~

Der Arzt stellte sich als Geldgieriger Idiot dar, der Amy nicht gegen ein wenig Kleingeld untersuchen wollte. Enttäuscht und verärgert zugleich ließ Beccy sich auf die Treppe vor dem Arzt sinken. 

„Und nun?", fragte sie hoffnungslos in die Runde, doch keiner wusste eine Antwort darauf. 

„Ähm, also, wir könnten sie doch erst mal zu uns bringen, meine Mama hat ein wenig Ahnung von so etwas", meldete die kleine Rika sich zu Wort, die sich zu ihnen gesellt hatte. Beccy guckten sie mit heller Miene an. 

„Rika, du bist die Beste!", sagte sie und knuddelte sie von oben bis unten. Die ganze Truppe setzte sich in Bewegung, Amy noch immer bewusstlos in Zorros Armen liegend. 

Sie waren schnell am Ziel angelangt und Rikas Mutter tat, was sie konnte, um Amy aufzupäppeln. Sie verband ihre Wunde und ließ einen anderen Arzt kommen, der die Kugel entfernte. Amy bekam Fieber und wälzte sich häufig unruhig hin und her. Zorro, Corby und Ruffy machten sie unheimliche Sorgen, doch am meisten sorgte sich Beccy und wich kaum von ihrer Seite. 

Am dritten Tag nachdem Amy angeschossen worden war, schlug sie zum ersten mal die Augen auf. Sie fühlte sich matt, aber auch auf eine wohltuende Art erfrischt und ausgeruht. Verwirrt blickte sie um sich. Beccy war auf einem Stuhl eingenickt und schnarchte leise. Im Nebenraum hörte sie Ruffy mit Zorro sprechen und draußen vernahm sie heulenden Wind. Die Tür wurde geöffnet und eine Frau, Anfang 40, betrat den Raum. 

„Ah, wie ich sehe, bist du aufgewacht!", sagte sie erfreut und maß ihre Temperatur. „Wenn du weiter solche Fortschritte machst, kannst du morgen früh schon aufstehen!" 

„Fortschritte?", fragte Amy mit matter Stimme. „Ja, du erholst dich sehr schnell, manch einer hätte so eine Wunde nicht so gut verkraftet wie du", antwortete die Frau und verließ den Raum wieder, um den anderen die gute Nachricht zu verkünden. Sofort stürmte Ruffy, gefolgt von Corby und Zorro in den Raum, was Beccy aus ihrem Schlaf auffahren ließ.

„Du bist wach!", sagte sie nur und stürmte ans Bett, „Wie geht's dir? Brauchst du irgendwas? Kann ich dir helfen?" 

„Nein, nein! Mir geht's gut", erwiderte Amy und guckte glücklich in die Runde. „Ruffy, nimmst du uns wirklich mit?"

„Klar nehm ich euch mit. Hab ich euch doch schon versprochen!", lachend setzte er sich auf den Bettrand, „Und Zorro kommt auch mit." Zorro hatte sich an die Wand gelehnt und brummte nur. 

„So meine Damen und Herren, genug für heute!", scheuchte Rikas Mama alle wieder hinaus, „Der Patient braucht jetzt noch ein bisschen Ruhe!" Ein großes Wenn und Aber brach los, doch sie blieb hart. Lediglich Beccy durfte bei Amy bleiben. Glücklich schloss Amy die Augen und seufzte. 

„Das wird bestimmt wunderbar." Beccy stimmte zu und lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück.

Von einem auf den anderen Moment, nur ein Wimpernzucken, und Amy und Beccy befanden sich nicht mehr im Krankenzimmer. Verwirrt und erschrocken schauten sie sich um und erkannten einen Asiaten, der ihnen gegenüber stand und sie von oben bis unten musterte. 

„Ihr seid in die Welt eingedrungen, ohne zu wissen, was alles passieren kann", sagte er nur und bedeutete ihnen, sich zu setzen. Völlig eingeschüchtert und perplex setzten sie sich und waren noch verwirrter, als sie Sophie erkannten, die ebenfalls auf einer Couch Platz nahm. 

„Was... was ist denn jetzt schon wieder passiert?", fragte Beccy schüchtern und sah sich um. Sie waren zweifelsfrei in einer Hotelsuite. 

„Ich habe euch zurück geholt", antwortete der Mann und stellte sich vor. „Ich bin Eiichiro Oda." Er ließ den Mädchen Zeit, das eben erlebte zu verarbeiten und fuhr fort, „Ihr wart in der One Piece Welt." 

„Tja", meldete Sophie sich zu Wort, „soweit waren wir auch schon. Und dann war ich plötzlich hier!" 

„Ja, das gleiche bei uns!", ereiferte sich Amy. 

„Langsam, langsam!", beschwichtigte sie Herr Oda. „Ihr habt meinen Anhänger gefunden und habt ihn ins Mondlicht gehalten, so hat er euch in die andere Welt verfrachtet." 

„Aber... aber wie ist denn so was möglich?", fragte Amy verwirrt. 

„Viele große Geschichten sind Wirklichkeit. Diese Welten existieren und man kann sie besuchen. Natürlich gilt das nicht für jede Geschichte, aber für viele. In jede Welt gibt es einen anderen Weg. Niemand weiß das, aber ab und zu gerät jemand in eine andere Welt, wenn er zurückkommt, schreibt er die Geschichten auf, die er erlebt hat und verkauft sie als Abenteuer oder Fantasyromane. Ich habe den Weg in die One Piece Welt gefunden und habe sie aufgezeichnet. Das ist jetzt schon ein paar Jährchen her und ich habe diesen Anhänger stets gut verwahrt, sodass niemand aus Versehen da hineingerät. Nur gestern Abend habe ich nicht auf ihn geachtet, ich wollte ihm einem engen Bekannten zeigen und stopfte ihn in meine Tasche, die ich nicht richtig schloss. Und so viel er mir aus der Tasche als ich in das Taxi stieg und ihr habt ihn dann gefunden."

„Nur damit ich das richtig verstehe, jetzt sind wir wieder zu Hause, haben aber die Möglichkeit durch diesen Anhänger, den sie da in der Hand halten, in eine andere Welt zu gelangen?", fragte Beccy völlig perplex.  

„Ja, genau!", nickte Eiichiro und fuhr fort, „Ihr habt Glück gehabt, dass euch nichts ernstes zugestoßen ist. Dort herrscht nämlich ein anderer Umgangston als hier."

„Von wegen nichts zugestoßen, ich bin angeschossen worden", bemerkte Amy und packte an ihre Schulter. Die Verletzung jedoch war verschwunden. 

„Die Verletzung hast du nur in der Welt, nicht in dieser", erklärte Eiichiro, als er Amys fragenden Blick bemerkte, „Ihr habt euch schon ziemlich in das Geschehen eingemischt, ihr beiden geht morgen mit Ruffy auf See und Sanji ist gerade dabei, sich in dich zu verlieben", er deutete auf Sophie, die daraufhin rot anlief, vor allem wusste sie nicht, ob sie das überhaupt wollte.

„Und was bedeutet das für uns?", fragte Beccy und Eiichiro redete weiter: 

„Das heißt, ihr müsst zurück und es zu Ende bringen, erst dann kann ich euch zurückholen. Falls ihr das dann überhaupt noch wollt." Müde schaute er aus dem Fenster, „Wenn ihr euch entscheidet, dort zu bleiben, werden alle Erinnerungen, die jemand mit euch hat, gelöscht und es wäre dann, als habt ihr hier niemals existiert. Solange ihr da bleibt, steht die Zeit hier für euch still. Niemand vermisst euch also."

Beccy, Amy und Sophie tauschten erleichterte Blicke aus. Sie würden eine Weile weg sein und doch im selben Augenblick wiederkommen. 

„Ihr dürft noch eine Weile hier bleiben, bis es dunkel wird und ich euch zurückschicke. Wir treffen uns heute Abend hier und wenn ihr noch Fragen habt, dann fragt jetzt."

„Wie kommt es, dass wir genau am Anfang und bei Ruffy im Dorf gelandet sind?", fragte Sophie neugierig. 

„Da hattet ihr mehr Glück als Verstand, wahrscheinlich hat jemand an die entsprechende Stelle an den Anhänger gefasst. Hättet ihr ihn anders gehalten, wärt ihr wahrscheinlich irgendwo anders rausgekommen und an einem anderen Zeitpunkt." Sophie nickte und erhob sich, Beccy und Amy taten es ihr gleich und jeder dachte fasziniert daran, dass sie mit ihren Lieblingen unterwegs sein durften.

~*~*~*~

„Du bist angeschossen worden?", entsetzt blickte Sophie auf Amys Schulter, an der nichts zu entdecken war. 

„Ja, wir waren neben Zorro an einen Pfahl gebunden, als Ruffy sich vor uns stellte, um die Kugeln abzublocken, hat er eine Übersehen, die ist mir volle Wucht in die Schulter."

„Hat es wehgetan?" 

„Ja, und wie. So was will ich nicht noch mal erleben", Amy schauderte. 

„Was ist eigentlich bei dir abgegangen? Sanji ist echt dabei, sich in dich zu verlieben?", fragte Beccy neugierig, was Sophie wieder rot anlaufen ließ. 

„Na ja, du weißt doch, wie der ist. Der baggert doch alles an, was weiblich ist. Ich weiß nicht, ob man da gleich sagen kann, er wäre verliebt."

„Wer weiß, vielleicht ist er es ja wirklich. Das wäre Liebe auf dem ersten Blick!", sehnsüchtig blickte Amy in den Himmel, „Wenn Zorro wenigstens etwas einfühlsamer wäre."

„Und wenn Ruffy es kapieren würde", seufzte Beccy und ging etwas schneller, „Ich geh noch ein paar Sachen besorgen, die ich mitnehmen will. Wir sehen uns nachher!" Die Wege der Mädchen trennten sich und jeder suchte Sachen zusammen, die unbedingt mit mussten.

Amy schnappte sich zu Hause gleich ihren Fotoapparat, Dutzende Batterien und tausend Filme zum verknipsen. Außerdem besuchte sie den Friseur. Sophie nahm ihr Tagebuch sowie ihr Lieblingsbuch mit und Beccy Süßigkeiten ohne Ende, dazu noch ihren Discman. 

Als es anfing, zu dämmern, trafen sich die drei wieder vor dem Hotel, um gemeinsam reinzugehen. Sophie und Beccy warteten nur noch auf Amy, die sich mächtig Zeit zu lassen schien. Doch da kam sie auch schon herbeigespurtet und stoppte bei Sophie und Beccy. Ungläubig starrten Sophie und Beccy auf Amys Haarpracht. 

„Was hast du...mit deinen Haaren gemacht?" Stolz präsentierte Amy ihnen ihre neue Haarfarbe, knalliges, fetziges rot. 

„Cool oder?", sie drehte sich wie ein Model auf dem Laufsteg. 

„Das ist doch voll scheiße!", Sophie konnte es nicht fassen, was Amy mit ihren Haaren angestellt hatte, diese drehte sich beleidigt zu ihr um. 

„Wieso scheiße? Du tönst dir die Haare doch auch immer rot!"

„Na ja, aber. Es sieht halt ungewohnt aus, das ist alles", Sophie betrat anschließend das Hotel und Beccy und Amy folgten ihr. 

Eiichiro Oda nahm sie gleich in Empfang und bat sie auf sein Zimmer. Schwaches Mondlicht erhellte den Raum und der Anhänger fing an zu leuchten. 

„Stellte euch um ihn herum und guckt genau in das Leuchten, dann seid ihr wieder dort, wo ihr hergekommen seid. Viel Glück." Eins musste man Oda lassen, er verschwendete wirklich nicht viele Worte. 

Das Leuchten wurde intensiver und intensiver. Anstrengend und darauf bedacht, den Anhänger nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren, starrten die drei Mädchen auf das Leuchten. Schließlich wurden sie wieder von bleierner Müdigkeit überfallen und gingen über in die One Piece Welt.

@ Kätzchen: Danke ^_^

@ Hikie: Danke^_^ Hier geht's weiter*g*

@ Steffi: Danke^_^ Bin soweit*g*

@ Kuri: Thanx^_^ Hoffe, dieses Kapitel gefällt dir auch^^ Und hier sind die gewünschten Beschreibungen der drei Mädchen:

Amy hat dunkelblonde, schulterlange, gestufte Haare und einen Pony. Außerdem hat sie braune Augen und trägt die gleichen Ohrringe wie Beccy. Sie ist 16 Jahre alt, etwas ruhig, eher schüchtern und zudem meist pessimistisch.

Beccy hat blonde, auch schulterlange Haare, allerdings macht sie sich fast immer zwei Zöpfe (ein rotes und ein blaues Haargummi*g*) und auch einen Pony. Sie hat grüne Augen und ist auch 15 Jahre alt, sie ist alles andere als schüchtern und sehr optimistisch. 

Sophie hat rote, auch schulterlange, gewellte Haare, ohne Pony. Sie hat blaue Augen und trägt auch Ohrringe. Sie ist 16 Jahre alt und eine Art Mischung aus Amy und Beccy. 

Ich freue mich riesig über Reviews*fg*


End file.
